Lost but not alone
by shiroakuma
Summary: Interlaced with "Wish upon a Well of Sorrows" The stories explore the lost times in between the chapters and offer an epilogue; on their own they won't make much sense. The related chapters are mentioned at the beginning of each story.
1. Tale of the flying cookie

Summary: Inquisitor has just been released from his tiny cell in the dungeons. A refreshing combination of fresh air, soft wind and flying cookies welcome him to his new home. (Occurs after chapter 5 and before the beginning of chapter 6.)

* * *

The morning air filled his lung with a new found hope and joy at finally being freed of his prison cell. As Trevelyan closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air, puffing his chest, he felt his back bones crack and straighten. It had been a while since he had seen the outside world and felt the warmth of the sun on his face. After spending so long in the darkness, he had forgotten how a simple walk in the gardens could improve his mood for the better.

He had spent the better half of the day with being the receiving end of a long and detailed interrogation by Lavellan and Cullen, down in the dungeons. There had been awkward pleasantries, some less than nice phrases, and a bit of unsavoury expressions exchanged. He might have called out on Lavellan being a rogue which in his humble opinion had no relation to neither the templar-mage war nor to the Inquisition's foundations. Cullen had frowned with confusion and Lavellan had yelled at his words and it was all so weird to be confronted by someone who held his old title. He would have yelled back but before he could do that, Lavellan had come to conclusion that being locked up was getting to his head. So at the end, their bickering hadn't mattered and he had finally been let out. He hoped it was for good.

Lavellan was probably right and Trevelyan was feeling remorse for accusing her unwarrantedly of being who she was. Yet he still felt really proud of being able to render Lavellan speechless with his story which was an almost exact recurring of the past events that they both had experienced. Her expression as he spoke of their different but somehow parallel history had been remarkable.

Trevelyan smirked to himself as he walked in the outer garden. It was mostly relaxing to enjoy the warm day even with the gossip circling around him. Hushed whispers muffled behind hands reached his ears. Wary eyes were averted every time he bothered to look in their direction and more than once he caught a lower ranked soldier gawking at his anchor. The people in the courtyard were trying so hard not to be noticed by him that they were actually attracting more attention to themselves with quickly averting their eyes and turning back on the their course to avoid him.

It was all very amusing.

Actually it was so fun to make people squirm as he waved his glowing hand towards them, Trevelyan almost forgot that he was being accompanied by a guard who followed him from a safe distance like a well behaved dog. It was probably a payback for yelling at the Inquisitor.

Right, he was just Tsion; no family name to back his past up, no circle to account for his education and no penny to his pitiful name... He was now an apostate under his existence only sanctioned by the Inquisitor's whim and curiosity. He deserved it really, having failed his own people and companions. Perhaps this was a better second chance for him to redeem himself. Well, he will do that once he manages to get out of the Skyhold.

He sighed and halted to a stop. The soldier on his tail also stopped moving. The long stairs leading to the throne chamber stood on his left and the tavern was down the same path. The training ground where the armoury laid was just up ahead as well. He wanted to inquire about his staff and weaponry with which he fell through the rift but he didn't know how to approach the armoury without raising any suspicion from his guard. It could have been easily interpreted as Trevelyan arming himself for an attempted escape and he didn't want to be wrongly accused for being in the close vicinity of the weapons.

Trevelyan considered his options and he decided to either ask Cassandra or to the quartermaster about his inventory, if either of them was at their designated places. He moved towards the other side of the tavern and further into the training grounds. Upon seeing that it was devoid of Cassandra, Trevelyan let out a relieved sigh. He really wasn't ready to face the wrath of the Seeker just yet.

He was just about to get moving again when a soft rock collided with the back of his head, surprising him. It hadn't hurt his head but regardless the shame of being hit by anything angered him. With a sudden flare he turned around to see the culprit, half suspecting his guard. When he saw that the guard was looking as bewildered as he was, Trevelyan surveyed his surroundings hastily. But there was no one nearby. He frowned and as soon as he straightened with a confused growl a second rock hit him on the head, crumbling upon impact.

His fingers went to his hair and raked his fingers through the locks to clean it. A few pieces of the rock shook loose and he managed to grab some of them before all fell onto the ground. He was surprised to notice that the rock that hit him was in fact nothing more than a ruined cookie. Upon this discovery Trevelyan automatically lifted his head up towards the second store of the tavern. He barely had enough time to protect his head from the oncoming third cookie with putting his arm over his face. The innocent cookie connected with his forearm and dropped on the ground harmlessly.

"Finally one of you divs managed to block it!" Sera's voice ringed through the empty grounds and Trevelyan smirked while he bent down, grabbed the offending cookie and threw it back at her. Due to the poor trajectory the cookie didn't even reach the balcony where Sera was perched on "Ha ha! Nice one! Let's see what you can do against all these!"

An array of cookies rained on Trevelyan who managed to swat most away "Will you just stop this!" he yelled back. Slightly panicked at the ongoing assault, Trevelyan jumped under the balcony, hoping to stay out of Sera's reach. "You have never thrown cookies at me before! What the-?" He patted the pauldrons of his armour to clean any stray crumble. Where he was safe for the time being, his guard was being attacked in his place. Instead of running away the poor man was adamant in getting Sera to seize all action. Needless to say his warnings fell on deaf ears.

As his guard was busy in his impossible task, Trevelyan took the opportunity to slip away. Down the other side of the tavern he found an open window which he promptly threw himself through. A sudden silence fell over the tavern as he got back on his feet and smiled at them. To his luck due to the early hours of the day, the tavern was mostly empty. He motioned for the bard to continue her song and in three long strides he reached the stairs in the middle of the room.

Amused, the bard resumed her singing and by the time Trevelyan's guard appeared by tavern's door, looking for him, Trevelyan had already disappeared into Sera's chambers in the second floor. Trevelyan smiled when he heard that the guard had to leave empty handed when no one answered to his calling. Just in case, he backed away in the small room until he heard Sera's giggling.

"Thanks for the assistance, Sera" Trevelyan said, nodding at her appreciatively.

"Wow, easy there!" Sera shrieked with a crinkled nose. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"It's sort of complicated" Trevelyan sighed. He knew there was no way he could explain his situation without setting Sera off. He didn't even want to guess how devastating her reaction would be had he told her about old Elven magics he had and being pushed back in time. No, Trevelyan valued his ass. There was no way he was ever going to talk about his past to Sera, definitely not when they were alone and sober.

"Wait! You are that magey with the second-hand glowy bits, aren't you? Fell down from another Fade or rift or whatever" She exclaimed with an irritated tone and Trevelyan nodded. "Heard they were talking about you! What are you then; Some big shot trying his hand at the Inquisitor's magic and shit? Some snobbish Tevinter who made himself his own green hand, growing it in a pot?"

"What? No" He replied, eyes twitching. He really had to play it safe. He waved his left hand in her face "I didn't ask for this! I had acquired it by mistake, apparently. I- look how about some proper introductions? I am Tsion, a circle mage from Ostwick. Certainly it is rather difficult to prove it at the moment but never mind that for the time being. But I have heard about you from the running gossip, Sera right?"

"Yeah. That's right. So you are not a lord or something? That's hard to believe. You don't look little. You move all lord like and got that puffed up air in your guts. Eugh..."

"I don't know what I am right now" Tsion said with a stone sitting in his guts. He pushed back the feeling of dread festering within and tried to ignore the pain accompanying his uncertainty about this new world he found himself within. "I guess I am just Tsion, nothing and no one else"

"Pfft" she snorted, a wave of giggles escaping her mouth "Right... With that stick up your ass, I am sure you are just that!" Unable to hold himself, Trevelyan smiled in return. "Come on then, prove me how you are one of the little people."

Trevelyan probably shouldn't have risen to her bait but oh, Maker be damned, he needed to have some fun. Relax and live a little, at least until the advisors decided that they had enough of him "Hand me that jar, buttercup. I challenge you to cookie target shooting!"

"Oh, you are on!"

Within ten minutes the two of them were on the rooftop by Sera's room, having pissed of a pair of Orlesian nobles, a few crows and a considerable amount of soldiers. The jar was almost empty but there was still a handful of raisins and a couple of cookies left. By default Sera was on the lead as she found it all too easy to shoot them all at the back of the head where Tsion's aim was slightly more off. He tried using his elemental magic to his advantage though. Thankfully Sera didn't object to it seeing how he was struggling with throwing the cookie far enough to begin with.

Of course, if Solas had seen him use the arcane energy to boost his cookie's flight, and increase its trajectory, the elf probably would retrieve all of his support from Trevelyan's plight. Good thing that he didn't leave his sanctuary in the library often enough to be their target. On the other hand, a different mage was on his way towards them. Tsion didn't notice him approach but Sera with her hawk like eyes saw him before Tsion and with a flick of her wrist the cookie flew off in the unsuspecting mage's direction.

A series of Tevene curses filled the air and Tsion swallowed thickly while Sera laughed heartily. "Vishante kaffas! Sera, how many times have I asked you to stop aiming for my head. It's a nightmare trying to clean all the crumbles from my hair!"

"All the more reason to aim for it!" she sniggered behind her hand and yelled while pointing at Tsion "He did it!" Before Tsion could even protest she bolted out of the rooftop, happily putting the window hatch of the window down behind her and successfully locking him out on the roof.

"You are not half bad, Titon" Sera snorted at him as she drew the curtains to a close. With a guilty jar in his hands and no cookies left to defend himself with, Tsion gulped and turned to face Dorian's scowling face.

"Uhm, I didn't do it?" he tried weakly and luckily Dorian's glare melted away swiftly. He crossed his arms over his chest as Tsion hugged the jar closer to his chest.

"So, Sera managed to recruit herself an accomplice? I hadn't taken you for a prankster" The young mage's light hearted voice carried through to his heart and Tsion felt heat raising up to his face, both because of shame at being caught and joy at meeting Dorian once more.

"Dorian..." Tsion stammered, frozen on his spot "You see, I was just unwinding a little. Didn't see you coming or I would have definitely intercepted the flying cookies"

"I am sure you would have, given your talent at arcane arts" His face lit up with mischief in mind "Oh, yes, I have felt you cheat with your elements. Your energy flow is much more effective than you imagine it to be and I could sense it all the way across the courtyard. Too bad it didn't help you win"

"What can I say. When you go up against a natural born archer, there is just no winning" Tsion shrugged his shoulders and if Dorian found his antics cute, he certainly didn't show it. Encouraged by the young mage's unstrained silence, Tsion got up on his feet on the roof top. Dorian chose that exact moment to smirk and lift his hands towards him.

Confused as to what Dorian was doing, Tsion narrowed his eyes and still he almost missed the exact moment when a white energy covered Dorian's fingers, a flick of his wrist conjuring ice right beneath Tsion's moving feet.

The once Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste, let out a shriek as his feet lost their balance, not that he would ever admit it. He didn't feel the wind drawing on his face or saw the fast approaching ground due to panic overtaking all his senses. He did however felt the sting of scratches from branches as he dropped on thick bushes, face down. He groaned and wiggled until he was lying on his back over the offending bush which refuse to give under his weight. He rolled over and gently lowered himself on the ground, all the while groaning.

The ache across his face was worth the fall though. When Dorian's face appeared above him, with a somewhat concerned frown adorning his handsome face, a warmth started spreading deep within Tsion's chest.

"That didn't look like it hurt at all, minus the scrapes on your forehead" Dorian commented as a matter of fact.

"I am invincible in Skyhold." Tsion chipped back, leisurely "No fall is high and no wind is strong enough to harm me while I am here"

"You are an odd one, indeed" the mage replied and he removed a handkerchief from his pocket, gently pressing it down on his tiny cuts.

"Was this your way of warning me not to throw things at you"

"Yes, that too." Dorian laughed "But mostly it was because you caused so much trouble for me while you were unconsciously rambling my name. It took me some effort to clear my name and persuade Lady Nightingale of my innocence. I am certain Cassandra would have been ready to clap my hands and throw me in the cell next to yours had I failed to convince them."

"Sorry about it" Tsion answered, his fingers reaching out to grasp Dorian's wrist. With a tender grip he moved his fingers over the sensitive skin, rubbing and simply holding Dorian in place. The mage didn't immediately react to his hand being caressed by Tsion. It was when the man's hand dragged Dorian's palm over his lips that the young mage removed himself with a startle. The handkerchief slid off on to dirty ground beside Tsion's head.

Dorian hastily grabbed the silk cloth, shook off the dust collected on it and handed the item back to Tsion. In Tsion's opinion, the sudden blush that made its way upon his cheekbones was ever so adorable. His quick retreat out of his sight; not so much.

"You should get yourself cleaned up." Dorian said, trying to fill up the silence "That is the same armour you've been wearing since you came here, isn't it? No wonder the nobles have been keeping a safe distance from you."

"I- what?" Tsion suddenly jumped, a different sort of red appearing on his face "I don't smell... so bad..."

"Oh, I think you just got used to it" Dorian snickered "You should ask your guard to take you to the bathrooms, I've just seen him in the Hall asking all over for you."

"Right, I'll do that" Tsion whispered with a mortified expression and hid his face behind his hands, ineffectively trying to disappear from the surface of the earth.

Dorian turned on his heels with a content smirk. "Don't be ashamed. Happens to the best of us. Well, best of us except for me." With that final comment, Dorian departed the training grounds leaving Tsion to contemplate his stinking misery.


	2. An almost hero

Summary: Trevelyan meets the infamous storyteller and of course they end up in the tavern, swapping stories.

* * *

With a heavy heart and crushed pride, Trevelyan decided to take on Dorian's advice to wash himself up. After steadying himself on wobbly legs, he set out for the hall of the throne room. He tried to ignore the persistent gazes thrown his way and more than once he felt the strong and unyielding stare of something within the shadows. It turns out Nightingale's associates, as in her spies who had permanent duties to uphold in Skyhold, were on their designated spots, watching and evaluating his every move.

"And here comes the man of the hour!" a voice called behind him. He stopped dragging his feet and turned around to see Varric leaning against the tavern wall. "I must admit you are taller than what I imagined and don't really fit with the whole troubled mage persona. Have you ever considered black feathery ornaments as pauldrons?"

"I prefer leather straps. Harder to set on fire, you see" he replied, straightening his back. The dwarf pushed himself off of the wall and extended a hand to Tsion.

"Varric Tethras, distinguished storyteller, outstanding marksman and occasional businessman" he introduced himself and Tsion couldn't help but grin at him as he added one more title to Varric's list.

"And casual leader of a spy network." he winked and grabbed the offered hand, getting a good laugh out of the dwarf "Tsion Trevelyan, once a renowned Herald of Andraste but currently an apostate without a penny to his name and a prisoner of the Inquisition who is trying to keep his head attached to his body."

"Heh, don't we all?" answered Varric. "I sense the rumours are not so farfetched then. You fell through a rift, like Lavellan did?"

"Yes," he nodded, already getting tired of repeating the same story to his once friends and expecting at least one of them to recall something about him. No one did, though. No one ever remembered him. Not even a tiny glimpse of recognition flared in their eyes and that made Trevelyan feel more desperate and trapped than he ever did before in his life.

Varric seemed oblivious to Tsion's bad mood as he put on his signature smile which was reserved for extracting information out of people without them noticing it. Trevelyan, having spent enough time with the dwarf recognised it instantly but paid it no mind.

"And our strong hearted Inquisitor just let you go? Unlocked your prison doors and took off your leash, just like that?"

"I am allowed to roam around Skyhold for the time being" Tsion replied with a shrug.

"So, no guards watching over you? Has our Nightingale gone soft as well as our Herald? I find that odd"

"Oh don't worry her shadows are hot on my tail." Tsion pointed his thumb towards the shades behind him and almost laughed out when the branches shook. Whoever was hiding there had not anticipated to be found out so readily much to their dismay "Even if I can lose the foot soldiers, the spy's are rather persistent"

"That they are" Varric agreed with an amused snort and waved at Tsion to trail after him as he staggered towards the tavern gate. "What do you say to sharing a drink before the night falls? Your miserable scowl can use a stiff drink"

"Sorry, I've been told that I am in dire need of a bath. So I should probably go to the bathhouse or something..."

"You can do that after a pint, too. Don't worry you'll fit right in with the other precarious scents of our tavern. Come on, humour a dwarf. I'll even treat you and you can tell me all about your side of the story."

"Of course, you will" Trevelyan groaned but at the end, enjoying a fine ale sounded like a very good idea and he ended up entering the tavern after Varric. The place wasn't silenced when Trevelyan entered the tavern a second time that day even though it was more crowded now that the sun was setting. The small chattering had grown louder as more drinks were consumed, people loosening up after a hard day. Laughing at silly jokes and feisty gossip with flushed faces.

It seems nobody cared about the suspicious man with the glowing hand anymore. A few stolen glances and curious eyes turned towards them but mostly it was harmless stares that he received from the tavern regulars. Still self conscious Trevelyan pulled the sleeves of his inner shirt lower to hide his hands. He should have kept his gauntlets on.

Cabot, the tavern bartender, narrowed his eyes when Trevelyan and Varric sat on the stools by the large keg. There was a question in his eyes but Trevelyan knew that he would never voice it, not when the answer could potentially be about magic. Hence with a slight nod from Varric, he handed them Varric's favourite, the piss coloured Fereldan ales before strolling away.

Trevelyan appreciated the almost peaceful moment they shared with the dwarf, his left hand gripping the mug tightly and covering the intense green shine. He dunked half of his ale in one go and was happy to realize his nerves numbing in an instant. He felt Varric gazing at him with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. Tsion knew what the dwarf wanted to hear but he wasn't going to yield without getting something in return. And at that moment he wanted nothing more than to get pissed. Knowing that the dwarf had the coins to make it possible, Tsion casted a side way glance at the dwarf while downing the rest of his drink and slammed the empty mug in front of him with a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

"Fine, I'll humour you, too" Varric complained as he quickly caught on and signalled Cabot for a second round of drinks.

At the end of his second ale, Trevelyan's tongue loosened and somehow without passing out from excess stress and exhaustion, he managed to convey his past experiences to the greedy storyteller who soaked up all details like the vulture of tales that he was. Trevelyan only gave him one condition in return for sharing the exquisite details, well two conditions if he counted providing him with alcohol; anyone else who wanted to hear his story would have to ask Varric instead of bothering Trevelyan with things he did not wish to recall every two seconds.

Repeating the tale would be simple for Varric and Trevelyan would be more than glad to let him do it in his place because there was only so many times he could do it without having the urge to punch or shake someone and demand to be remembered. If his friends were adamant on being ignorant assholes, with or without actually meaning it, then Trevelyan refused to put himself through the pain of their memories.

Also it had felt good to share his experiences and Tsion felt like he was unburdening his shoulders with each word leaving his mouth. Knowing that he wouldn't have to repeat them also fuelled Tsion's tipsy tongue, trying to reach the end in his tale in a hurry. He half expected Varric to take out an ink bottle and some parchment out of his arse to make a note of all the details but instead the dwarf finished his own tankard with a satisfied smile with a happy little nod.

There was an excitement and fervour in the dwarf's expression that spoke volumes about his character. He had only interrupted his speech when he had to compare Tsion's story with Lavallen's achievements, pointing the small differences and providing details about their lives. With arguing back and forth, they spent the better half of the night discussing the events of both timelines up until the end of the battle of Adamant Fortress. Trevelyan strictly kept what had happened afterwards a secret since he didn't want to lose all of the advantage he had over the Inquisition.

It was when Varric mentioned how more tragic his story's version would have been that Tsion realized that the dwarf was treating his story like any other tale he could hear during a game of Wicked Grace. He didn't let that fact bother him too much. He would soon prove it to all of them when one his predictions came true, preferably one of those that he had told Josephine.

"So what's your plan?" Varric asked long after the noises in the tavern had diminished and only a handful of people remained besides them.

"Perhaps, I shouldn't do anything here. Lavellan has an anchor too. So she'll do just fine on her own. Meanwhile I can remain in the shadows and help with the paperwork or something" he answered truthfully. There being two inquisitors would only muddy people's already fragile faiths. He would be more useful with providing inside information about their near future. Also not putting himself through near death experiences would be an added bonus.

"Are you really going to ignore the fact that you can help close these rifts? I may not be the most reliable dwarf around here but even I didn't withhold my services from the Inquisition. Think about all the lives you can save when our dearest Inquisitor is busy dealing with those Imperial charlatans in the Ball."

"I will be doing just that" Trevelyan objected and drummed his fingers on the table, trying to recall a tune he had heard from his bard back in his time. It was about Samson being a martyr or something equally odd. "With lots of reading done under a solid roof and in a dry, demon and darkspawn free place. I would probably miss shooting lighting and raining fire at enemies but I am sure I can find someone to use as target while practicing in Skyhold" He giggled at his own thought; the ale was really getting to him.

Varric shook his head as if he didn't hear him. "You know, if I hadn't come here to extend my help, I would probably hate myself. It was me and Bertrand who started all this shit and back in Kirkwall I hadn't even bother to interfere with the shit we caused until I couldn't avoid it. Lots of innocent people suffered because I didn't try finding Bertrand or prevent the spread of his madness before it got out of control."

"What are you getting at, dwarf?" Tsion asked, not really understanding Varric's sudden solemnity.

"What I mean is that when you don't act when you can and wait until shit gets out of control to such a degree that stuff literally start blowing up then the regret of your inaction haunts you forever and more..."

A clarity, suddenly occurred in Trevelyan's mind as he recognised the depth of Varric's guilt "It wasn't your fault" he said with an equal seriousness "What happened at Kirkwall wasn't anyone's fault. The war was long since coming and it just so happen to start there."

An unusual silence fell over them until Varric sighed in resignation "That's what I can claim so I can sleep better at nights but the truth is we are never going to know if that nightmare could have been avoided or not."

"Does it matter?" Trevelyan inquired "It is already done, you can't change the past"

"Oh?" Varric replied with a raised brow. "You are here, aren't you?"

"Yes, maybe. It doesn't mean I can prevent every bad thing from happening. If there was such a possibility then I would have come back to a time before conclave exploded yet I didn't and there is nothing I can do about it now. Yet, I am here and you and me, we can help make the future better by doing something about it now."

"I am glad we are on the same page, then, Trevelyan. So, we'll be seeing you running around, closing rifts and making the future a better place for us?" Varric belted as Tsion realized that the bloody dwarf had played him into accepting his inevitable role in the Inquisition. Tsion rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. There really was no way to repudiate his earlier claim.

"We'll see if I am even allowed out of Skyhold, first." he responded dryly.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Curly and Ruffles are desperate enough for anyone to join and help the Inquisition. I wouldn't be surprised if they handed you a horse and given you a map tomorrow morning! Though they might dunk you in a bath before letting you near any of the nobles"

"Thanks, I had completely forgotten that I stung to high heavens" Trevelyan whined while rubbing a hand over his forehead as Varric stood up from his stool.

"Come on then, Herald, let's go to the bathhouses. I am certain between your stench and my sweet tongue we can convince someone to draw us nice hot baths. In the mean time why don't you tell me what happens at the Ball?" Varric winked at him as he dragged Tsion out of the building.

"In your dreams, dwarf." the mage said and straightened his back "There is no way I am handing over all my assets in one go. You'll have to wait to hear about them just like the rest of the Inquisition and its advisors do. In the mean time, why don't you amuse me and tell me a good story about your Champion?"


	3. The illusion of a second chance

Summary: From beyond the Fade and the time itself, remember me...

* * *

They were back in their quarters, snuggled close under the heavy blankets, naked bodies pressed close and sharing warmth. Strong winds rattled the windows, a darkness accompanied by the black clouds which spread themselves over the whole of the tower and the day became night, as the first droplets of rain started to pour over Skyhold.

The sounds of the nature rose Inquisitor Trevelyan up, first it was as gentle as birds chirping in the morning which reminded him of his shared chambers back in Ostwick Tower. The tender drippings of rain lulling him back to sleep just as the songs of the birds had once done. But then a roar of nearby thunder made him stir awake fully, suddenly his shoulders went stiff and he hugged the body of the man beside him, pulling him closer to his chest.

With his nose buried in the bronze nape of his beloved, Trevelyan inhaled in a deep breath. The scent of well aged wine, of dried ink and of old tomes relaxed his rigid muscles, the underlying smell of charcoal reminding him of more adventures times they shared and the ordeals they survived to reach this serene moment.

The clap of thunder increased its ferocity, the sound drowning out any other daily noises made by the residence which usually carried all the way over to his quarters at the top of the tower. But his windows were closed tight, keeping out any other noise but the nature's most feared thunders. All but one; the shallow breathing of the man and the steady rhythm of his heart beneath his fingers were like drums thumping in Trevelyan's ears. Grounding him, keeping him sane through the storm of his own thoughts which threatened to rush and flood his mind so early in the morning.

It was going to be one of those days that they would be forced to stay indoors because the mountain weather was as fickle as spring rains in Ostwick and with the discouraging weather, no one bothered to start their day, everyone opting to lay in their beds. Trevelyan didn't object. They couldn't work every day of the year. From time to time, just this, staying in bed with Dorian in the warmest room in the whole of Skyhold and simply enjoying an unrushed morning was enough for him to feel content.

A small smile graced his lips as he kissed the muscled shoulder chastely. The clouds switched positions, the light flickering in the large room and finally Dorian stirred in his sleep. His fingers finding Trevelyan's own and interlacing them. Trevelyan trailed his kisses along the smooth skin, starting from the bare shoulder and moved them up the nape and behind the ear where he knew that Dorian was sensitive. His hot breathe tingling Dorian's neck, sent a shiver down the young man's spine and as his consciousness returned to him, Dorian let out a content sigh. His hands clasped Trevelyan's tighter, holding their joined hands close to his heart.

"Morning, love" Trevelyan whispered as his leg moved between Dorian's, his free hand touching the small of his back. "It's a perfect day to spend the day in, isn't it?"

"It is" the young mage replied, burying his face into the pillows. His hold on his hand didn't falter, even when a long time past and Trevelyan was sure that Dorian had fallen back to sleep. He shifted slightly to accommodate himself better to fit with Dorian's body, his nether regions rubbing against Dorian's hips. "Do you ever rest?" came the amused chuckle and Trevelyan's thumb stroked his well toned chest, nails lightly scratching to get Dorian's prolonged attention.

"With you so close and during such wondrous weather when no one will bother us? I dare say, no. I got better things to do in mind." Trevelyan leered and rocked his hips but instead of the usual devious response he got in return of his affections, Dorian's head remained turned away without a single sound leaving his lips. Trevelyan frowned and called out to his partner tenderly. The trembling sob that reached his ears was definitely not what he was expecting to hear.

Heart in his throat, Trevelyan pushed his body up while leaning on his elbow to get a better view of Dorian's tear soaked face. "Dorian, what's wrong?" he asked panicked at seeing the streaming tears on his cheeks. Eyes screwed shut and the hand over his impossibly grasping tight, Dorian shook with tremors akin to that of a nightmare. His free hand covered his eyes, shielding his weak moment from sight.

"Love? What is it?" Trevelyan enquired once Dorian's quivering subsided. Dorian took in a shuddering breath, fingers busily wiping the tears away. Trevelyan frozen in shock and fear, could do nothing but roam his right hand through Dorian's soft locks, trying to calm the mage.

"I am sorry" Dorian forced out, voice hoarse and cranky "I am simply overwhelmed. It has been so long since I felt your ravishing kisses on my skin."

"Long?" Trevelyan smiled at the light hearted response "Are we going to pretend like last night's performance hadn't happen? Well, I don't mind as long as we get to repeat them at the earliest convenience"

"Oh, Amatus" Dorian grimaced with a heavy voice, halting Trevelyan's smile. There was a pain and turmoil behind his grey eyes when he slid up to a sitting position, dragging Trevelyan along with him to sit atop of his stretched legs. Clever fingers found purchase on Trevelyan's hips after pulling the warm blanket over his shoulders to keep him warm and sheltered from the dangers of the outside world.

Trevelyan, now thoroughly confused and slightly panicking, gripped Dorian's shoulder and cheek while his knees rested on both sides of the young man's hips. Before he could question his odd behaviour, Dorian pulled him towards himself, fingers caressing the taut skin of his back. They shared a gentle kiss. Not rushed, not filled with lust. Instead of the familiar sweetness, to Trevelyan, the kiss tasted like despair and he was ready to weep because of the unexpected feeling. Brows frowning he leaned down once more, mouth open and demanding, he captured Dorian's lips. As if shaken out of his stupor, Dorian responded just as eagerly. Trevelyan tilted his head and raked his fingers through his black hair, pulling Dorian flush against him. He took his time, slowing his pace and nipping at the young man's lips. He heard Dorian groan when Trevelyan messaged his neck, mischievous fingers moving ever lower. The pectoral muscles twitched beneath his touch making Trevelyan to smirk into the kiss.

"Dorian" he whispered, certain that the man in front of him was his beloved one as the appalling taste changed into a sweeter one that he remembered more clearly with each second. Breathes winded and chests heaving, he studied Dorian's blushing face. His eyes were closed again and Trevelyan took the opportunity to place chaste kisses over them both. Hearing Dorian giggle in return caused Trevelyan's heart to swell. "Will you share your thoughts with me?" he asked kinder.

Dorian nodded and reached out to hug the confused man, his cheek nuzzling Trevelyan's. "Just give me this for a second longer" his voice breathed into his ear "Allow me to feel this once more, please, Amatus, I have missed you so."

"Dorian, you are scaring me" Trevelyan replied with a small voice, his heart filling up with dark thoughts. Something in the back of his mind was yelling at him, at the wrongness of these words. A cry from his subconscious was tearing its way through his very being, begging to be listened. Trevelyan held on to Dorian with a renewed strength, ignoring the truth which was meant to be the most obvious.

The young man grasped the blanket which had dropped behind Trevelyan, spreading it over their shoulder's both. Now, safely cocooned in the warm covers, Trevelyan leaned back to stare at the glorious grey orbs. Dorian was smiling but it was a sad, broken smile that adorned his face.

"Talk to me" he insisted but was already too afraid to hear what he had say. Dorian halted his next words, holding his gaze with his undivided attention.

"You already know, don't you" he replied cryptically and Trevelyan frowned. The voices at the back of his head intensified to such a degree that Trevelyan's head fell forward, unable to keep them at bay. They screamed and yelled at him to awaken but he fought hard to steady his heart and his mind. Dorian stroked his sides, putting kisses over his neck and his face. His hold never wavered but Trevelyan could feel wetness sliding down his cheeks.

The memories flooded Trevelyan's mind, his head an ocean of unwarranted thoughts and flashes of reality. All that has happened since acquiring the mark, then reaching the Well and being thrown back through the time, was made clear to him through those memories.

"I am sorry, Amatus, I shouldn't have come" Dorian whispered through the blinding pain thundering in Trevelyan's head "It's hurting you too much but please, hear me out"

"Dorian" he murmured back, unable to voice more than just his name. He lifted his head enough to observe the loving gaze directed at him and all the agonizing pain he felt was worth to witness that one moment.

"You have to move forward, with or without me" Dorian whispered dejectedly "I'll be there with every step you take even if you can't see me but always remember that I love you, Amatus."

Trevelyan didn't notice the world changing around him, nor he witness the white flashes of energy rearranging themselves within the Fade, dismantling the sweet dream and switching it with the cruel reality. When the voices of the rain and thunder dissipated he cracked his eyes open to see Dorian cupping his face, wistful eyes never leaving his own. With dread pooling in his stomach, he recognised the blue strands of energy appearing over their bodies and just before Trevelyan was startled awake, the last thing he felt was Dorian's soft kiss upon his lips.

Strong hands steadied his trashing in the bath tub, as Trevelyan regained his consciousness, splashing water all over. He grasped the sides of the wet tub, hands sliding across the smooth surface. His confusion cleared out as he took in the stone walls of the bathroom and the steamy air surrounding him. A large stove stood before his tub, its withering fire slowly dying out and taking away all the heat along with it.

They were still in the bath house that he had visited with Varric and the dwarf was the one with the worried face standing over him.

"You alright?" Varric asked as Trevelyan pulled his thoughts together. Tears were still streaming down his face and his whole body was shaking with fear. The warmness of his bath was long since gone and his fingertips were purple with numbness. He looked around some more, grounding himself with the sight of reality with a heavy heart. Finally his heart rate dropped and he swallowed thickly. He dunked his hands into the tub water and washed his face, clearing away any remnants of the agonizing dream. Not a memory but a dream...

He nodded as he bit his lips, still unsure of what was the truth and what wasn't. Perhaps it was both. It pained him too much to think on it more than he had to. The sweetness of what once was and what he lost taunted him, paralyzing his mind. Move forward, his treacherous memory supplied him, move forward, with or without me

No, he replied in his mind; Not now and with that he gathered his wits once more, his stubborn side flaring and refusing to give up on his life and on Dorian, regardless of what future held for him.

"Nightmare" he lied to Varric, whether he believed him or not was besides the point since the dwarf had enough tact to nod solemnly and tap him on the back before handing Trevelyan a robe.

"Let's get you dressed up and out into the open air. Then to tavern. You look like you could use something to wake you up"

"Agreed" Trevelyan said as he motioned for the dwarf to wait for him outside while he dried himself off. The stone beneath his feet was slippery but somewhat warmer than he imagined it to be. It's unusual heat somehow grounded Trevelyan's thoughts even more. He remembered the times he had shared a bath with Dorian and how the water and the ground outside the tub would never go cold when the young mage was around; his scorching passion for the arcane arts showing their worth even through such simple ways.

Although the memory hurt his heart, he allowed himself to feel it, regardless of the pain. He didn't understand what he had seen, yet he still needed to remember every little detail otherwise, he felt like he was losing Dorian all over again.

His mind wondered off as he put on spare robes given to him by a servant boy who was in charge of keeping the bath houses clean. The single piece cloth was ill fitting, with a long skirt and tight sleeves. It reminded him of his apprentice robes back in the tower which had been just as ridiculous; The sort that Dorian would have loved to poke fun at.

He smiled a little at that as he straightened out his clean set of clothes.

Before leaving the dissipating warmth of the bath room, Trevelyan took in a deep, sating breath to calm his nerves and stop his hands from shaking. He gathered the rest of his belongings and left the bathroom with a determined heart. The furnaces were mostly snuffed out and the buckets were all but empty but a heavy warm air was still present in the main room. The bright yet forced smile he gave the servant slightly spooked the young boy as he took his laundry with an unnecessary haste. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Varric who was standing next to the door with his really fractious guard.

"You were not supposed to leave my sight" the guard said pointing a fat finger at him.

"You were not supposed to lose me" Trevelyan retorted back.

"Guess we got busted. I am afraid that means, no more ale tonight" Varric chimed in, earning a scowl. Not that they actually planned to drink but he seemed to enjoy winding up the poor guard.

"That's it!" the excitable man yelled at them "I am taking you to your chambers. Lady Leliana can decide what to do with you."

"Kid, you are aware that he has a glowing mark just like your Inquisitor, yeah? Perhaps you should consider not yelling at the man with the dangerous hand?"

Trevelyan quirked a smile "I don't know, Varric. I could use some well earned rest in a proper bed. I was promised a very good bed and my own chambers" He said with a bored yawn. As the fuming guard exited the bath house he motioned him to follow up. Trevelyan and Varric shared an amused glance before obliging him.

The night's cold air hit Trevelyan hard and the robes did little to protect him against the unforgiving wind. Yet he found the weather to be quite refreshing. His foggy mind was more clear than it had been all day long. He really wouldn't mind heading to the companion quarters to get a less tiring sleep than the one he had in the bath tub. The dream was going to haunt him for a good while he knew but he couldn't bring himself to hate it. Not when it had been his Dorian reaching out and embracing him in these dark moments of his life. No, he would do everything he can to remember every touch, every sensation and every detail of this sad encounter. He wouldn't give up, not so soon, not until he saw his Dorian once more and joined him in a life they shared together.

Unknown to him, on the other side of the Skyhold, in a small alcove within the library, another Dorian who has newly met with Trevelyan, awakened with tears in his eyes, unsure of what to make off of the dream he had just shared with the odd stranger.


	4. The nightingale blooms

Summary: The spymaster pays a visit to Skyhold's guests

* * *

"Lady Leliana" Trevelyan shrieked as his guard opened the door to his new quarters and was suddenly faced with the stoic faced woman. Leliana, having seen him for the first time to Trevelyan's knowledge, kept her integrity in tact even after hearing his high pitched yell. Her stone face under that hood looking both as menacing and as innocent as ever.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Trevelyan" she answered as she stepped into the shadows and let Tsion into his new room. He took a tentative step inside after sharing a nervous glance with his guard who stood as though it was the Commander before him. Trevelyan couldn't blame the guy for fearing for his life since currently he was pretty much on the edge of having a heart attack himself.

"Likewise" he replied with all the diplomatic tone he could muster and made a show of inspecting his room in order to hide the slight tremor of his hands. The quarters appointed to him were much smaller than his previous accommodations which didn't surprise him in the slightest. An double bed which had seen better days covered most of the space and in the remaining empty area a small study desk was perched under a window overlooking the mountains. A chair was pushed below the desk and in the tiny area between the bed and the desk laid an ugly rug which he was going to get rid of in the first chance he had.

On an extra chair by the door, Leliana sat and when their eyes met she motioned for him to lit the candle which stood by the bedside table. Lighting the candle meant turning his back to the door and Leliana who watched him with hawk eyes but it also meant putting the bed between them. Knowing he had no other choice, regardless of his position, he nodded and trotted the way towards the candle. Since there was no light for him to see if there was a match lying around, he flicked his wrist and created a small fire in his palm. He sighed as he moved his fire to light the candle and as soon as it was lit, Trevelyan's lost his footing with a well placed kick to the back of his knees.

He didn't even realize hitting the mattress, yet in an instant he found himself trapped between the soft fabric of his bed sheets and Leliana's crushing weight pressing down on his back. Her knee and elbow mercilessly pushing down on the back of his thigh and his neck. His heart began thumping in his chest and his breathing came in short bursts. He wanted to reach back and grab her, throwing her light weight off of him.

Trevelyan made a small voice of discomfort and lowered his hands down on to the mattress. He knew better than to struggle in such a position, even when the muscles on his tight were suffering alarmingly. He was determined to remain calm no matter what the Nightingale was planning to do in order to check the validity of his story. That was his thoughts until he felt the cold touch of a blade against his cheek. Cold sweat formed on his forehead, and his eyelid began twitching.

"What the fuck?" he cursed making Leliana giggle. He narrowed his eyes at her, unable to fully turn and face the dangerous woman.

"I am holding a knife to your throat. Why are you not defending yourself?"

"Because" Trevelyan started with a weak voice, then cleared his dry throat with a cough "I know you well, Lady Leliana. Because if you wanted me dead, I would have been dead."

"True" she smirked "What else do you know about me?" Trevelyan thought that this could be a test to prove his claims. Maybe Leliana's aggressive actions was just a precaution to make sure he wasn't a spy from Corypehus and if that were the case, her scare tactics were working.

"How much does anyone know about you? Except for Josephine perhaps" he answered truthfully and the grip on his neck tightened "but other than that, you are a bard. The type that goes around assassinating people and then singing about it. You are the spymaster of the Inquisition. You were the Divine's left hand and her confidant. You loved her with an otherworldly passion and was devoted to her. You have a way of getting under people's skin, figurative and literally. Also you love nugs but you never let anyone know this."

"That's more knowledge than what most people would possess" she said, the pressure applied by her knife increasing slightly.

"Well, most people aren't me, whom was the Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste and had to spent my best years chasing after a God-want-to-be asshole and his red lyrium induced minions."

"Are you insinuating that we were close?" She asked with a clear distaste. Trevelyan rolled his eyes and kept himself from retorting back.

"As close as anyone could be with you but I was no Josephine so I can't really say where we stood on that matter but you trusted me enough with the inquisition which is more than nothing." The weight on his back was lifted after a nerve wrecking moment. It still took him a moment to right his back and sit on the bed properly.

Leliana paced up and down the room, her face hidden behind the hood. Her shoulders were tense and there was an extra hardness in the way she carried herself around. Trevelyan didn't comment on it, neither did he talk while Leliana contemplated on the situation.

"You are" started Leliana, having come to a conclusion about him "an unknown, a threat. Yet I can see why Josie and Cullen would believe your claims. You have also been making friends with our members. Obviously there is a trustworthiness to you that attracts people, even though you are a mage with a questionable past."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Trevelyan stated and rested his back on the headboard, his arms loosely crossed on his lap. Leliana raised an eyebrow at the sight of the easiness with which Trevelyan unknowingly relaxed around her. The mage probably didn't even realize that he was feeling less threatened by her presence. She observed the man for a second longer, finally deeming him moderately harmless. There was little she could do until he had shown his hand and acted suspiciously. It was best to keep the mage comfortable and gain his trust for the time being.

She intended to keep her promise to Josephine and use this Trevelyan boy for as long as they can. The very first premonition had been the one he gave Cullen about the location of a Venatori hold they hadn't been aware of. If the rest of what he said about the future were true as that one, then he would turn into a valuable asset, whether he liked it or not.

The glow from the candle light played along with the shadows falling on Trevelyan's face; There was a hidden peril and a surpassed anger reflected in his darkened eyes. A little bit of fear was also present. She saw no lie behind them though and Leliana was surprised to see how fast his demeanour changed depending on the tone of their conversation. He had been training to play the Game and that made Leliana wonder how well he was playing it, currently.

Perhaps it was something only time could tell in the upcoming days.

"Get some rest, Lord Trevelyan, I would like to have a word with you about our future prospect regarding the Empress of Orlais. I hear, you have dealt with and brought an end to the civil war in your own timeline"

"Yeah, it wasn't as much a mess as it could have been, thankfully." Trevelyan tapped his fingers nervously, trying to guess Leliana's thought process. He failed marvellously at it. With a nonthreatening slowness, she lowered her arms and went for the door. He hadn't even realize that she had closed the door until she was pulling the doorknob.

"Is there anything you require in the mean time?" she asked, raising suspicion in Tsion's mind. He was almost about to say no but then he thought of an easier way to make people trust him. He didn't know how Leliana would respond to his request but he had to try.

"In return for my services might I ask for something from you?" Leliana raised her chin but kept her posture "Is there any way you can get me the heart of a snow wyvern?" he inquired and not so shockingly the spymaster narrowed her gaze with a growing suspicion. "It's not for me. I need it on Madame Vivienne's behalf. At this point, she probably hasn't asked the Inquisitor for it yet but the heart is an important component to procure for medicinal purposes."

Leliana nodded without revealing her true face to him and Trevelyan's hairs on his arm stood because of her cold gaze. "And, if you could get me a good old whiskey for our Warden friend, I would most appreciate it"

"Maybe you shouldn't push your luck, Lord Trevelyan." The glint he saw in Leliana's eyes were that of a dangerous predator waiting to pounce on him.

"Hey, you can always allow me to leave Skyhold and I'll go get them on my own." Tsion sighed.

"That won't be possible but I suppose we can reach an agreement" she replied, stepping out of the room. "A favour for a favour, yes?"

"Yes, that would be agreeable" since he would require their help on special occasions once again.

"You'll come visit me in the rookery tomorrow and we can discuss the rest of your demands more thoroughly." Trevelyan swallowed nervously at the absoluteness of that order but he would comply it. He really didn't have much of a choice but to make do with the best of this situation. She nodded at him with a knowing smile that sent shivers down his spine.

And all he could was to let out a hoarse good night as Lady Nightingale disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Dorian was suddenly stupefied when he caught the movements of a shadow just outside of Trevelyan's newly appointed quarters. Atop the battlements, he had been taking a refreshing walk in the dead of the night. It was much needed as the cold breeze on his skin helped cool down his abnormally high body temperature after that odd dream he had earlier.

Perhaps, odd wasn't the word to use; bewildering fitted better in terms of explaining what he had felt. A bit melancholic and indescribably sad. He was confused by his own dream. He didn't understand how he could remember a musky scent he never smelled before or taste sweetness of lips he never kissed before. How could he find himself yearning for a man he didn't know?

He had so many questions and next to no answers. Just who was this Trevelyan that Dorian couldn't get out of his mind? Solas had mentioned that the mage possessed powerful magic and an anchor with energy stronger than the one Lavellan had. Could he be a dreamer who could use the extraordinary magic at his disposal and use it to venture into his mind while Dorian was asleep? if so, what was the point in seducing an Altus from Tevinter whom everyone despised of, while gaining the favour of a more eligible person like Josephine would have granted him influence in the Inquisition. It made no sense to him.

Of course, there was another option available to speculation with the culprit being his own mind. A very treacherous mind which was somehow bewitched by Trevelyan enough that Dorian had started having steamy dreams about the man... Sometimes he couldn't comprehend how his body and mind worked in perfect harmony to let him know that he wanted Trevelyan, badly.

Dorian let out a strangled sigh and watched the hooded figure walk across the corridor. It must have been one of Leliana's scouts who had paid a visit to their infamous guest and Dorian wondered the nature of such a visit which was deemed necessary at such an unholy hour. Feeling both curious and adventurous, and in an attempt to clear his thoughts of unwarranted ideas, he decided to follow the suspicious person.

The young mage was no rogue and if the person he was tailing had noticed him then they made no show of noticing it. Yet Dorian felt a sudden burst of pride at being able to cloak his presence and follow them into the rookery which stood above the library. Then it all made sense as he faced Leliana's unnerving smile upon his entry to the rookery.

"A fine night, yes?" he asked, straightening his posture.

"Indeed" she replied with nonchalance and moved towards the raven cages. Dorian hated not being able to read her expressions "Are you enjoying it, Lord Pavus?"

"Well, as much as anyone could enjoy such a dark night with the impending doom looming upon us. I'll admit it hasn't been the best of nights that I had since arriving at Skyhold"

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help ease your mind, then?" Oh, she was definitely playing him... Dorian narrowed his gaze and crossed his arms.

"As a matter of fact, you can." he said, a devious question already forming in his mind "I have just seen you leave Lord Trevelyan's room and it would wound me to hear if something had happened to him. Is he alright?"

"Oh, would you really be wounded?" she mused. Dorian's attempt at discreetly gathering knowledge was failing.

"He is a mystery wrapped in unbelievable magic and an outrageous story. It would be a shame to lose him before I got the chance to examine all that he is."

"Of course" Leliana replied sweetly but Dorian knew that his half truths and scholarly words were not convicted enough to be believed. She still let him bask in his short lived victory of wits against the spymaster. "Physically, Lord Trevelyan appears to be alright for the time being but his anchor grows in intensity and strength with each day. What will become of the mark remains an unknown even to Solas. So if you wish to examine it, I suggest you hurry up.

"Mentally, he is shaken. Confused but there is a fire that burns deep within his heart which refuses to give in. I believe such a commendable trait, along with his penchant for survival and determination, is one of the things that has kept him alive so far. Surely, you have noticed these things yourself, Lord Pavus"

"Yes, he is quite a striking man."Dorian confessed unconsciously. With a start he cleared his throat and resumed with a less hearty voice "I have met him in the dungeons and even in such a dirty and degrading place he was as fiery as you have described him to be. About his anchor and his magic, I have noticed the unusual energy waves emanating from him. Do you think he could be a dreamer or someone equally powerful?"

That got Leliana thinking and for a moment Dorian was certain that he had caught her unguarded but then she smiled easily and replied without missing a beat "We had feared it when he first came through. Solas and Cassandra were tasked with finding out just what his powers entitled and neither had mentioned the possibility of him being a dreamer in their reports so it is highly unlikely that he is. Why do you ask, have you seen him in your dreams?"

"What?" Dorian squealed and face red with shame, he turned on his pot, actively avoiding Leliana's stare. "No, of course not. I was only entertaining a possibility, that is all. You do realize that, his overabundant energy must come from somewhere and that it will have consequences if it is not surpassed."

"Yes, we are aware" she said "There is little we can do. The anchor absolutely prevents us from blocking his magic. What remains to do is for us is to monitor his dreams and ascertain that he is neither a spy sent by our enemies nor a fake trying to infiltrate our numbers."

"I highly doubt it, Lady Leliana. You have met the man. He isn't capable of being a spy; his handsome face is far too easy to read. Would you really waste Solas' time to watch over him?"

"We must be certain that he is not a enemy disguised as a second miracle. Unfortunately even if you are sweet on Trevelyan, we cannot view his presence as a blessing before making sure that he is not here to doom us all."

Dorian's eyebrows shot up. He had to lick his dried lips a few times and swallow thickly before he could answer that. Leliana quietly rubbed the head of a raven while she awaited his response. "I am not sweet on him. I am merely interested in him as a scholar, that is all. Now, if it is alright with you, I would like to read the data you have gathered on him. I might be able to assist Solas in his research about Trevelyan"

"I would appreciate your help on the matter" Leliana said happily and went through her stash of papers on her desk. She pulled out a few papers which laid on top of old files and she handed them over to Dorian with a pleased smile.

If Dorian went through the parchments a bit too enthusiastically, then he blamed his lack of sleep and general boredom instead of admitting his keen interest in the enigma of a man called Trevelyan.


	5. I bring thee a frozen heart

Summary: The day before the Inquisition leaves for Well of Sorrows, while Dorian snooping around to gather information, Trevelyan pays a visit to his older friends. (Occurs in chapter 15 (as opposed to Dorian's POV).)

* * *

It was neither Dorian's fidgeting in the bed nor the offending sunlight which woke Trevelyan up. It wasn't the worry that had garnered deep in his guts due to the fear of facing the Well of Sorrows. He was even willing to forgive the young servant who had brought a tray of food in for making a mountain of noise. No, it was the damned whispers and their damned hysterical nonsense which resonated in the room and amplified his headache, disturbing his sleep. It was like a thousand Orlesians were gossiping, scheming and dancing at the same time in his brain. He vaguely wondered if this was what it was like an Orlesian noble. He didn't envy them.

Amongst the rubbles of everything and everyone that he was forced to listen, Trevelyan heard Dorian's reluctant voice. He was dismissing the young servant with telling him that he wished to eat in the dinner hall. That simple sentence hurt Trevelyan more than it should have but he was in no condition to think nor act straight.

"You prefer to eat away from me while I am left all alone in this room, Master Pavus? I am wounded" he pouted and felt Dorian shiver under his hold. The young mage had retorted back and after a short exchange of wits, Trevelyan found himself sitting up with a distasteful stew plate on his lap.

His stomach lurched at the smell and he was half a second away from throwing the plate out of the window and hiding away under the blankets until all of the meat scents dissipated from the room. He probably would have done that if not for Dorian's worried and questioning gaze upon him. Dorian, hungry and half naked, who was currently sitting on a chair and waiting for him to start eating so that he could dive into his own meal. He wasn't going to start eating until Trevelyan did, so that didn't leave much of a choice for Trevelyan but to put a forkful of his meal into his mouth.

For Dorian, he thought to himself and swallowed the meat without chewing. It's not like the stew was bad but rather his own body was rejecting any food and even though he could distract himself a bit while chatting away and telling Dorian about his past, Trevelyan only managed to eat half of his stew before giving up.

Thankfully, Dorian didn't call him out on it when he collected the plate. Despite the traverse situation, he was enjoying having Dorian fuzz over him. Smartly he didn't mention that to the mage.

"As much as I enjoy our conversations" Dorian said while he dressed "I should let you rest some more. In the mean time I'll snoop around and see what the next course of trouble awaits us." Trevelyan didn't like the idea of Dorian leaving his side but there wasn't much he could do since he was almost asleep anyway.

He felt a cool hand, laced with ice magic, pressing against his temple and dispelling the pressure in his head, momentarily releasing him from the chasm of his mind that was only filled with undying whispers. He didn't recall Dorian leaving his room but the peace he left in his wake was enough to sate Trevelyan and give him a few more minutes of serene slumber.

He didn't know how long had passed but he woke up on his own to find a cold, empty room. Dorian was yet to return.

While he didn't have a constant headache anymore, the pull and ticklish feeling on his left arm was ever insistent. He couldn't help but roll his sleeves to control the progress of the green lines glowing above his veins. He was inspecting a particularly long, green vein which reached all the way to his elbow when a small knock on the door divert his attention.

"Lady Leliana!" Trevelyan exchanged as the hooded woman entered his room. He suddenly had a very clear flashback of the first time they met in this very room and he tried not to cringe to much at the memory "What brings to my humble quarters and I emphasize on the humble part since it is as dark and soggy and underutilized as ever"

Leliana let out a giggle and moved to stand by his bed. The small but fancy box in her hands looked heavy and Trevelyan wondered what could be in it. As she handed the box to him, he raised a delicate eyebrow. Unable to surpass his curiosity, he cracked open the lid and almost dropped the box after seeing its contents. Thankfully he had been sitting down that he managed to balance the box on his lap.

"There is a heart in it!" he yelped and held out the box at the tips of his fingers "If this is your way of asking me to be your valentine, I must confess I am already in love with someone else. Terribly sorry."

"Such a jokester" she mused and sat on the chair by the wall after refusing to take the box back "I distinctly recall that you had asked for it, Lord Trevelyan. It is the heart of a snow wyvern."

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten all about that" he replied and put the box containing the heart on his bedside table, careful as to not to spill the tankard full of his medicine. "Thank you, but perhaps you can hand it to Madame Vivienne? I don't know if I can or should leave my bed"

Leliana studied his face for a second and Trevelyan felt like he was being stripped naked for her pleasure. He swallowed nervously, unable to hide away his shame of being bedridden by his own anchor. He felt small and unimportant under her gaze, but worse he felt like a burden to them all. He knew that was forcing their hands to act quickly without making full preparation for what was to come, yet, his will to live outshone his shame and he found himself being grateful for their aid.

It felt good to accept help for a change instead of giving it.

His newfound yet somehow fleeting happiness must have been visible on his face as Leliana got up from her place, strode over to him and extended her hand towards him. "I believe, you still possess the strength to take a short walk. Also it should be you who hands this gift to Madame Vivienne. I am certain she will be most pleased with an act of resolve shown on your part."

Albeit reluctantly, Trevelyan took the offered hand and with a groan, he got up from the warm bed.

They were walking towards the main hall, Leliana by his side, and with Trevelyan's hand firmly grasping whatever surface was under his hand. Cradling the box in his free hand. Even with pain surging through his body, he was standing as self determined as possible without giving away his inner mayhem. He should have sipped some of the medicine before leaving the room. "Leliana" he started with an uncertainty "I am well aware that I might not be able to return the favour for this, yet I have something I must ask of you. Call it the final wish of a dying man, if you will..."

"We are to see the outcome of our trials, Lord Trevelyan. I wouldn't write you off as dead just yet. What is it that you need?" Trevelyan didn't mention that Leliana agreeing to his wish so readily meant that deep down she was prepared for the possibility of his demise.

"Either way, if you have the time and some expandable resources, could you please acquire the Pavus Birthright? It is an amulet which was sold to a merchant in Val Royeaux. It would look the same as the one I am wearing"

"Is this the version you were given by your Dorian Pavus? Why not just give this one to our Dorian?" she inquired. Trevelyan wasn't certain weather this was a question asked with a genuine curiosity or a way to snoop further into his mind and feelings for Dorian.

"It is" he answered referring to the birthright as he hid it away under his grey shirt "But this amulet belonged to another Dorian. I know that essentially they are the same person but if my timeline's Dorian still lives, it would be unfair to them both if I were to give this away. So it has to be his own amulet, if it were to hold any real meaning. Also, I got yelled at for helping him out before so I want this to be a pleasant gift for Dorian from a secret admirer which doesn't impose on him in any way."

"I had a dear friend who liked giving random gifts, once" Leliana said with a wistful voice "The gifts were almost always most welcomed. I dare say, the thoughtfulness had even brought us closer. Such a gift would help you in charming Dorian. Are you sure you do not wish to credit yourself?"

"It doesn't matter whether it's from me, you know. I want to do something nice for him and I just want him to feel treasured, in case I don't make..."it back from the Well... Trevelyan couldn't finish his sentence but he was certain that Leliana had understood what he meant.

"Say no more" she answered with a clear voice "I will see to it that it is done"

"Thank you, Leliana"

Madame de Fer was in her usual spot above the main hall overlooking the throne. With her ever strong posture held straight, she was busy observing the courtyard in her balcony. She turned her head towards them slowly, accompanied by an icy glare that would have frozen any lesser man in their tracks. As Leliana respectfully nodded at the First Enchanter and excused herself, Trevelyan almost had an urge to prevent her from leaving. At the last second he remember that she was the Nightingale and retracted his hand before his action was made obvious.

He took a few tentative steps and joined Vivienne on the balcony. They had been introduced briefly before the Inquisition had left for the Winter Palace. There had been brief and was curtly cut short with Lavellan calling out at her men to move out as quickly as possible. He had also seen Blackwall and the rest of the Inquisition's finest before they had left but there had been almost no time for them to properly converse.

"Madame Vivienne," he started to fill the silence stretching between them and bowed courteously.

"Lord Trevelyan" she replied, slightly amused. "To what do I own the pleasure?" Beating around the bushes would grant Trevelyan no extra favours with the enchanter so he dove right into the point and held out the box towards her.

"A gift, if you would accept" he offered. With a slight hesitation she took the box.

"The heart of a snow wyvern" she said gently, trying to mask her surprise while frowning and focusing her gaze on the contents of the box. "I was considering formulating a potion with this. This is a strange coincidence."

"It is no coincidence, Vivienne. In my time, you had asked me to find it for you"Trevelyan pursed his lips, hoping that he wasn't too late in procuring the ingredient for her dying lover. He didn't expect Vivienne to mention Bastien, Vivienne's lover, they weren't on the best of terms after all. "There is still time to try it, isn't there?"

She didn't question it, neither did she turn down the gift. A melancholic, almost miserable look past her eyes. Yet, Will this save him? she also did not ask. It was a slimmer of hope that she had to hold onto. Between two heart beats Trevelyan noticed the cruelness of the gift and he felt ashamed for having nothing to offer but a heavy gift bearing a false hope. She had to try though and he knew that Vivienne would appreciate having the chance to save her lover.

"Thank you" she said after a long time of consideration "You are most kind, my dear. Is there anything I can do in return for this gift?"

"You are welcome, Vivienne. You don't owe me anything. Just promise me that you'll keep doing your best, regardless of the outcome" He motioned the heart, hinting that her potion might not yield the desired results.

Vivienne wrapped her slender fingers around the box and held it tighter against her chest "Anything less would be unacceptable." she replied with the diplomatic tone that Trevelyan always failed to correctly interpret its true meaning.

A slight commotion rose in the courtyard below them, drawing their attention from each other. Dorian and Cullen appeared around the corner while conversing loudly. They were clearly arguing about something but Trevelyan couldn't make out the words so he settled with watching and enjoying the graceful way Dorian moved about, jabbing an accusing finger in front of Cullen's chest plate.

While he dreamily eyed Dorian who was feverishly talking to Cullen's frowning face by the stairs, Vivienne let out a chuckle. Anyone else would have heard that as a condescending sound but to Trevelyan, it was an innocent laugh which reminded him of his better days.

"I have heard bewildering rumours and most vile gossips about you two. A questionable love blooming between a distrustful Tevinter Magister and the so called Oracle who fell through crack of time." Vivienne said without a bite to her words.

"Do you disapprove?" he asked, just in case.

"Do you love him?" Vivienne cut him short. Her question was precise and to the point.

Trevelyan nodded. "With all my being"

"You claim to love him so ardently but do you also care for him; Not just as a lover but also as a valued and dear friend?" she asked then.

"Yes," Trevelyan replied without losing a beat. From the sceptical look Vivienne gave him, he decided to elaborate on his answer "When I first met Dorian, I saw another mage who was ready to everything in his power to stop an evil. I saw a young man who is determined and strong willed. He was, and still is, someone I wanted to learn from so that I could stand as tall and resolute as he had been back in Redcliff. My very first feeling for him was of compassion, born under a dire situation but was willed by Dorian himself."

Trevelyan took a deep breath before continuing "Before even thinking about friendship, I knew that I wished Dorian to stand by the Inquisition's side as I was certain that his unwavering resolution would push me to do my best."

"You do not feel discouraged by your own life coming to an end?" There was a different intent behind her question and Trevelyan's chest constricted when he realized that this wasn't only about him and Dorian but also about Vivienne and Bastien. A tragic story of the dying lovers, repeating itself. A pain in Vivienne's heart similar to that of Dorian's which he could not ignore.

"I am haunted by the thought of leaving Dorian behind, broken hearted and alone. I am being selfish though. He isn't alone, he has you. Friends and colleagues, alike. Even if I am not here anymore, I believe that in time he will be alright. Knowing that allows me to breathe easy and-" Dorian and Cullen disappeared from his view and he averted his eyes to the last spot he had seen them. The courtyard had fallen to a deadly silence in the absence of their bickering.

"Regardless of what is coming next, your heart is at peace" Vivienne completed his sentence for him.

Trevelyan thought of Bastien, and how he had given out his final breath even after drinking Vivienne's potion. He remembered the glazed and lost look Vivienne had during their return back to Skyhold. He feared its repetition yet inside his mind the whispers echoed the inevitability of Bastien's death. Yet, that wouldn't prevent Vivienne from trying. All he could do was to ease her mind.

"I will be content" he said "knowing that he is surrounded by people he cared about."

A soft smile spread across her face; It felt warm and real. It was an expression he so rarely encountered that Trevelyan wanted to reciprocate it but a sudden dizziness hit him hard. His knees buckled and a hot flush rose in his face. In a moment's notice he was completely unbalanced. His left hand tried to find purchase on the railings but it too fell along with the rest of his body. There was nothing Trevelyan could do as he slumped against the marble stones with Vivienne calling out to him from far, far away.


	6. What comes after

Summary: Dorian and Trevelyan enjoy a calming break atop the battlements as the celebration preparations continue in Skyhold. (Occurs after the defeat of Corypheus and the final chapter.)

* * *

Happy shrieks and content sighs filled the air. The tension that once wary down the Skyhold was lifted upon the Inquisition's return from the final battle. When the Skyhold's occupants had heard of the news, they had been excited. Some couldn't even believe what they were hearing until they had seen their Inquisitor ride her horse through the main gates with an air of pride around her and a matching, well earned smile on her lips.

Within minutes, the news of their arrival had spread to every corner of the Skyhold. Suddenly like possessed minions, everyone had started clapping, singing and crying with happiness. Varric hadn't even need to convince anyone to hold celebrations and all capable hands had set on an impossible mission of preparing the Skyhold within a few hours for the grand celebrations for Lavallan's victory over Corypheus.

Unlike the busy courtyard, there wasn't many guards stationed atop the walls. Most soldiers were still arriving from the Arbor Wilds and the rest was called down to help with the celebrations. With the imminent threat disposed of, soldiers and workers alike drew relieved breaths and focused on their jobs with a new found enthusiasm.

As the preparations continued on, two of the Inquisition's finest strolled on the lonely battlements, oblivious to the busy people running around in the courtyard down below. As Dorian and Trevelyan walked alongside each other, Trevelyan had his arm around the Dorian's, heavily leaning on the young mage.

Trevelyan was yet to recover fully from his near death experience. His leg trembled and his back still ached with every step he took but he was up and about in a day after their victory which was more than he ever dared to hope. More than that he was happy because Dorian was by his side, a warm, solid, and comforting presence that assured all was well within their world.

The wind picked up, making a few workers curse and draw their attention. When they reached a secluded corner overlooking the main hall's entrance, they leaned on the wall with their shoulders brushing and hands tightly holding onto each other. Trevelyan felt Dorian shift, knowing that the young man was going to offer finding a place where Trevelyan could sit and rest. He didn't want to move though. Despite the pain, the fresh air helped soothe his hot skin which was in the process of healing itself from the aftermaths of excessively shifting into a dragon. He grabbed Dorian's biceps with his free hand, gently rubbing his fingers over the taut muscles. He could practically feel the younger man's tension and worry melt away as he continued his ministrations.

Kissing the bare shoulder, Trevelyan rested his head on Dorian's shoulder in a manner clearly stating that he was content enough to stay in their spot. In response, Dorian patted his hand and snuggled closer to Trevelyan. His breath got lost in Trevelyan's hair, his fingers absentmindedly caressing the exposed neck.

A satisfied sigh escaped Trevelyan's lips and Dorian hummed a jovial lullaby, both unable to quite believe that they had made it out alive. Alive and together and dared he say, happy. To both Trevelyan and Dorian this was a rare feeling and both cherished it with all their hearts.

A few more minutes went by with doing nothing but listening each other's soft breaths and the distant noises from the courtyard. Finally Trevelyan draw his head back much to Dorian's dismay. He didn't completely backed away but instead leaned in to put a small kiss on Dorian's pouting lips. His mood brightened, his fingers were possessively holding and stroking Trevelyan's chin, as if the young man was afraid that his beloved one was going to disappear at any given moment. Their lips met again with a more feverish need to prove themselves that they were both there. Trevelyan let Dorian guide his back towards the short parapets with an arm wrapped around his waist to steady his slight tremble

Despite trying adamantly to keep up with Dorian, Trevelyan's breathing hitched when the young man pried open his mouth and deepened the kiss. Startled, Dorian took half a step back, breaking their contact. Trevelyan reached out for him instantly and was pleased to feel Dorian's body warmth reappearing around him. He hadn't noticed that his eyes had been closed while he regulated his breathing back to its regular rhythm but was glad beyond measure to hear Dorian reassuring cooing in his ear.

"Sorry, just got winded" he apologised while nuzzling Dorian's neck.

"No need" the young man replied "It turns out I am excelled in the art of taking your breath away. So I should be the one apologising for my never ending passion for you. It's rather difficult to keep myself in check while you deliciously gaze at me but I'll try to rein my urges until you are fully healed. I give no promises for what comes afterwards though"

Trevelyan chuckled and lifted his face to drop a chaste kiss on Dorian's cheek before turning around to face the hectic courtyard. Dorian's solid presence was pressing against his back and all Trevelyan could think was that there wasn't a place that he would rather be than be engulfed by Dorian's arms which were securing Trevelyan in his spot.

"Look at all that hassle" Dorian mused as he pointed towards Lavellan who was running between the kitchens and the newly arrived food cart. "You would think that they would let her rest after defeating an ancient evil which almost consumed our world, but alas, no! She is still the one who carries dirty vegetables back and fro."

"You can always help her, if you wish" Trevelyan quirked back.

"And waste away this precious moment I could share with you? I think not!"

"I am glad your priorities lay with me" he whispered. Trevelyan had intended to sound playful but somehow his voice came out wistful.

"Of course, Amatus." Dorian said but Trevelyan didn't actually believe that. Not when Dorian's biggest concern had always been reforming Tevinter. He didn't blame him for lying and giving this peaceful moment a meaning which neither of them had believed was possible.

Trevelyan also chose to keep his worries to himself for the time being. He didn't know what came after; whether Dorian would leave Skyhold and return to his homeland, or what would became of them. He didn't know and he didn't dare to ask. It's not like he had a home to return to. His options were limited but Dorian's wasn't and Trevelyan knew that he had no right to prevent the young man from enacting to make his goal come true. Instead of talking to the young mage about it though, he kept his mouth shut and wrapped his fingers over Dorian's hand. A little bit more, he thought to himself then we'll have a heartfelt talk about our bleak future.

"What are you thinking about?" Dorian asked.

"Not much. Just trying to think of a witty comeback to render you speechless but I am failing miserably. Must be all this fresh air muddling with my otherwise supreme intellect."

Dorian's loud laugh in response to his babbling was more than welcomed that Trevelyan didn't even consider taking offense. Regardless, he received a gentle kiss on his temple as an apology.

"I wouldn't dare question your superior intellect but all evidence is to the contrary"

"Oh, give me some time. I am sure I'll come up with something so grand that you won't be able to close your pretty, gaping mouth for hours"

"I am looking forward to it" Dorian leered, pressing his body closer with a promise of something much more naughty than Trevelyan had intended.

Their attention was drawn away when a commotion broke out underneath them. A cook came running out of the kitchen's back door, waving her ladle with such ferocity that it was as if she was chasing away the archdemon itself. They couldn't see who she was chasing but despite a few attempt to calm her down, she insistently went around looking for something or rather someone.

"The servant boy stole ripe plums meant for the feast. She wonders around as he hides in the bushes, willing himself invisible" The smiling voice that reached their ears belonged to Cole who was sitting on one of the parapets with his feet dangling over the edge.

"Poor lad" Trevelyan laughed "You know this reminds me of the day I was hiding away from you, Dorian. Do you remember it, Cole?"

"Yes, it was fun"

"Hiding from me?" Dorian squeaked "When was that?"

"The day before we left for the Well of Sorrows"

"You were supposed to be resting that day, if I recall correctly?" Dorian asked, eyes suspiciously narrowing at him. Unfazed, Trevelyan smirked as he shared a glance with Cole.

"Yes, but something came up and I had to visit Vivienne. Unfortunately, I had overexerted myself and ended up fainting all over her fancy lounge chair. She was less than pleased"

"Yes, that wasn't fun as much" Cole agreed as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"I woke up rather quickly and found Cole, Blackwall, and Vivienne staring at me with these big, concerned eyes... I couldn't really blame them. I must have looked like I was taking my final breath." Trevelyan didn't need to turn around to feel Dorian's shock and fury rolling off of him since the young man's whole body shook with a slight tremor.

"Amatus!" Dorian shrieked, scandalised "It's a wonder how you have managed to survive this long with your antics. I swear your sole purpose in Skyhold is to give me a heart attack."

"This is exactly the kind of infuriated response I was trying to avoid by well... avoiding you." Dorian let out an annoyed huff and Trevelyan took it as his cue to further clarify his explanation. "You see, Blackwall and Cole had agreed to help me walk back to my room but it was then that we had seen you wondering in the courtyard. Of course knowing that you would throw a fit, I decided to hide. At some point I was trying not to yell at them to hide me away."

"No, no, no. Avoid Dorian. I am supposed to be resting and if he sees me running around he'll scorch my sorry ass! That got a chuckle out of Blackwall!" Cole smiled, the memory making his face shine with happiness.

"Unbelievable! But you are right I would have done just that" Trevelyan giggled along with Cole as they recalled the day and Dorian raised a bemused brow at them both.

"We had ended up in the bushes just like the servant boy"

"You can imagine how out of place Blackwall and I must have looked. Thankfully Cole was able to cover us while waiting for you to leave our sight. It was all nice and well until we got busted by Cassandra, Blackwall withdraw all of his support from my waist and I ended up falling right on my nose."

"I am sorry" Cole apologised "I couldn't carry your full weight."

"Nothing to worry about" Trevelyan consolidated the spirit with a pat on the shoulder "At least Cassandra had taken pity on me and arranged for a nice, long bath before I was sent off to my room like a child."

"You deserve to be treated like a child if you don't care for yourself like an adult would" Dorian smirked, undoubtedly pleased with Trevelyan's complaint. He kissed the side of Trevelyan's chin, a small gesture to show that all was forgiven "What else are you hiding from me, hmm?"

"Wishing and wondering, wounded and wistful. Pain seeps through fingertips with each touch, a fear clutches at his heart. Holding on for a little bit more but where does the faith drags us now? Where does his heart takes him next?"

Dorian had asked the question to lighten up the mood and had not expect such a pure burst of raw emotion from Cole. Abashed, he tightened his hug over Trevelyan who had gone stiff under his arms. "Amatus?" he called out but he would be lying if he ever claimed that he hadn't thought about what the future held for them. He knew that feeling of uncertainty too well for comfort. "I suppose we have a lot to discuss, yet"

"Yeah" Trevelyan answered with a dejected voice "We have been worrying so much about our battles that we never stopped to think what would happen if -when- we actually manage to survive. And here we are; victorious and alive yet the our future remains a dangerous unknown."

"Not necessarily dangerous, but unpredictable" Cole supplied "Scary and hopeful. Upsetting and delightful. You shouldn't fret about what is to come, for it is yet to occur and no amount of worry is going to stop it from happening."

"Well said, Cole" Dorian said with an unreadable tone and Trevelyan felt like the sky was squashing his lungs.

"Right" he let out weakly. Cole fidgeted on his spot. He was meant to say something more, perhaps to list all of his pains one by one, for the world to hear or to speak of his insecurities and fears over loosing Dorian just when he had got him. He had wished not to have any obstacles standing between them yet he had promptly forgotten that the thing which has been keeping Dorian in Skyhold had been their mission. To defeat Corypheus. Now that was done, Dorian had no reason to linger behind while his country suffered.

"If I extend an arm would it be swatted away or would it be embraced? To be left behind or to move forward..." Cole started but Dorian lifted a hand to stop the spirit's rambling.

"Perhaps we should discuss this before you spill our hearts out in our stead?"

"Yes, I understand" he mumbled "Speak your minds and all is certain to work out"

"We'll do that" Dorian said gently and waited for Cole to ascend down the stairs and disappear from view before turning Trevelyan around to face him. They indeed, had a lot to discuss.

"*"

"Well now, don't look so miserable" Dorian said as he lifted his gaze up from Trevelyan and towards the setting sun. When observed over the battlements, it could be seen that the mountains were covered with the golden light of the dusk.

"I'll try not to" Trevelyan answered but his eyes remained downcast. The mountain breeze picked up once again and as it blew from Trevelyan's behind, the herald shivered and snuggled closer to Dorian. Suddenly all warmth had left his body and dreading the talk they had to have, Trevelyan did his best impression of an oversized bunny as he hid his face in Dorian's collar, refusing to answer the young man's calling.

"After, ah yes dreadful thing after... but we'd eventually had to discuss this, Amatus" Dorian said tenderly "I am not one for heartfelt debates but you heard Cole. If he is that hopeful then, maybe we need not to worry."

Trevelyan shook his head, his hair brushing and tickling Dorian's chin. "Can't we simply enjoy each other's company without having to worry about death and future and shit? Just for once? We were having such a good time and it had to come to this?"

It was Dorian's turn to get concerned. What did Tsion mean with things having come to this? A hundred different scenarios went through his head at the implication of such a sentence. He took a deep breath and decided to face this head on. Speak your minds and all is certain to work out. If anything he should be able to trust Cole's intuition " What exactly do you mean by this? I maybe a very perceptive man but I can't read your mind"

"You weren't there when we confronted Abelas" Trevelyan murmured and Dorian frowned over his words. "You didn't hear what Abelas has said about the old Elvhen community or how they met their demise. You only know what you have been taught about it"

"I believe I would know my own country's history, Amatus. No offense but I am well versed in our bloody and brutal ways. Especially those events which concern the elves."

"That's the thing, Dorian" Trevelyan replied with a thick voice and gently pushed himself off of Dorian in order to look him directly in the eye "Your knowledge is limited and biased. Before I drank from the Well, I mean the very first time, we had had a long chat with Abelas concerning his ancient people and their fate."

"What is this really about, Tsion? Why are you insistently talking about Abelas and his elves when we should be discussing us?"

"Because of the things he said, because of the things I know... I am being weighed down by their content and by this knowledge." Dorian placed his hands on Trevelyan's both arms, rubbing and stroking his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt yet his attempts to soothe Trevelyan failed when he noticed the herald's shrinking form. It was as if Trevelyan was shying away from Dorian's touch.

"This time around, there wasn't any time to have that chat" Trevelyan continued "So no one actually heard what Abelas had to say about their past. And now with the voices of the Ancient Elvhen within my mind, I am certain that his words had been the truth. A truth I have been hesitating to share with you."

"Will you spill your beans already?" Dorian snapped and Trevelyan swallowed thickly.

"The truth is Imperium didn't destroy Arlathan. The Elvhen place was already in ruins when they arrived. The elves were already either dead or too weak to fight back. Arlathan destroyed itself and Tevinters only scavenged on their remains, claiming a false victory which had never been theirs."

Dorian took a couple of steps back. Trevelyan could see all the question marks appearing in his mind. Dorian's face was contorted as his words sank in, an endless supply of questions at the tip of his tongue.

"But... that's not right!" Dorian started but was at a loss for words, unable to decide which controversy to tackle first "That would mean my ancestors... If such a thing was known it would destroy our legacy no matter how terrible it is." He paced the battlement, a clear sign of his anxiety written all over his anguished face. "This puts a lot of things in a new perspective. Why didn't you tell this to me before?"

Trevelyan averted his eyes; Why indeed? "I didn't... I don't know. I guess I was afraid"

"Afraid of what?" Dorian inquired halting to a stop "Giving Tevinter a chance at redemption? Having my people learn of the truth? This thing you are telling me, it can take our nation's arrogance down by a notch, it would give us a chance to confront ourselves and even though not all of our people would agree to it, some could be liable to change their minds."

"Yes, I know" Trevelyan answered dejectedly.

"If you knew that then why wasn't I informed of this before?"

"Because someone has to spread the news. Someone with enough influence, someone who has gained enough trust in the Inquisition to make a change in Tevinter... someone like you. And to do that you would need to be in Tevinter"

"Indeed I would" Dorian replied with a calmer tone. He was finally catching up to Trevelyan's line of thought. He considered the ways with which he could respond to Trevelyan. He didn't want to hurt the man but he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Maybe it was unfair of him to keep such a valuable information from Dorian, and maybe Dorian resented him a little bit for his irresponsible behaviour but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Trevelyan. Disappointed described his feeling more accurately than angry and Dorian made sure his sour face was enough to convey his disappointment; assuming that Trevelyan actually lifted his head up and looked Dorian in the eye.

The young mage took a shaky breath. Still pondering on what to say, he reached out and opened his mouth to say something, anything at this point to break the ice between them. "I-" he started but before he could resume a scout approached them, nervously trying to get the Herald's attention. Dorian side stepped to let her deliver the message she was holding onto for dear life.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Herald but Lady Josephine has requested your presence in the main hall" she said and handed out the letter to Trevelyan. Trevelyan scanned through the parchment, eyebrows rising high above on his forehead as he hastily read the letter.

"It seems my parents will be joining us tonight. Josephine wants to make sure I am presentable to the Trevelyan's. Probably she is going to make me try robes or something..."

"I see" Dorian muttered. "No better timing too. I think we both need some time to think on the matter at hand, Amatus. Let me gather my wits and we'll continue where we left off later tonight, yes?"

"Alright" Trevelyan replied. If he was bothered by Dorian's hurried excuse to put some distance between them than he didn't show. At any rate, Dorian felt a guilt pang in his heart as Trevelyan descended down the stairs, unhurriedly following after the scout.

Dorian watched as Tsion crossed the courtyard while favouring his right leg. The slight tremors that went through his body as he limped was evident even from the top of the battlements where Dorian was standing. He winced as the mage tried and failed to keep up with the unconsidered scout who had gone ahead of him and wished that he could be down there with Trevelyan, holding and helping him.

He couldn't though. Not yet. After witnessing the uncertainty written across Tsion's face and confessing his own insecurities to his beloved one, Dorian didn't have the courage to continue their conversation. Not before reaching a conclusion about his future for himself.

When considering future, not many possibilities laid before him. Far and foremost, he hadn't considered actually surviving but now with the removal of that grim risk, Dorian found himself contemplating on the idea of following up on his original cause; Reforming Tevinter. It was the real reason he had come down south when the hole in the sky had appeared. He had endured the cold, mud and madness of this Maker forsaken land for a chance to stop the Tevinter supremacists and redeem his country. To show that not every Tevinter bathed themselves with the blood of the innocents nor was mad with power.

Dorian's goal had been singular, and it had remained that way even after confronting Alexius and all the lunacy that followed it since visiting the Fade. It was when Trevelyan had literally fell out of the sky and barged into their Inquisition that he had been distracted from his cause. Dorian hadn't even realize that since meeting Tsion, he had been thinking less and less of returning home. He wondered if that made him a failure of a pariah.

Perhaps it would be wise to leave the Skyhold and focus on his true purpose. Do what he was meant to do in the first place, even if it meant leaving the Inquisition behind. After all it had been his lifelong aim to reform Tevinter. He had left behind his parents, his inheritance and even his studies so that he could take that first step in clearing their name. Corypheus turning out to be an ancient magister and using the Venatori as a means to achieve his evil deeds hadn't make this any better for his homeland. At least the worst of the extremists had been cleared by the Inquisition during their pursuit of Corypheus. That was something but even so, his determination and willpower to prove their worth would be needed now, more than ever.

On the other, he loved Trevelyan. It was a simple and pure emotion he had come to embrace. The man had wormed his way into Dorian's heart much to his pleasure; The gentle smiles and tender touches they exchanged, a never ending trust that felt what a real family would be like. The never ending love oozing from his very being filled Dorian's insides with a warmth that he had never allowed himself to feel. It was euphoric just to be beside the man and Dorian wanted nothing else other than to be with Trevelyan. But was he willing to put aside all that for him? Give into a selfish need, to a dangerous temptation?

Well, perhaps he didn't need to. A new dawn was rising over Thedas and with it, hope was spreading across its lands; Free of circles, free of constraints and free of malice that threatened to destroy their world. Would it be too bad, if Dorian allowed himself to be swept away in all that enchanting optimism, to hope for Trevelyan to join him?

Of course, returning back to Tevinter with Trevelyan in his arm, facing his parents, showing their love to his closed minded countrymen and exposing it to the world would be no little challenge. The thought of it terrified Dorian but the prospect of fighting the corruption in Tevinter with Trevelyan also excited him. Together they would be facing a tiring trial but with Trevelyan he could believe that they would come out on top. Well, at least the situation was bound to be less dire than the imminent end of the world that they had just faced.

Before getting ahead of himself, Dorian decided to sleep on the thought. There was still a lot to consider and as much as he wanted to conclude this, he knew that rushing an answer would only do more harm than good. With thoughts still swirling in his mind, he dragged his feet back to his quarters to enjoy a nice, long nap before the festivities.

When Dorian heard the creaking of his door being open, he had already awakened from his short slumber. The sun outside had set completely and only a handful of dim lanterns remained alight. Dark and silent, Dorian imagined that everybody was already gathered at the main hall to begin the celebrations for their victory, leaving the courtyard empty.

The person who had entered was no other than Trevelyan who was carrying a handful of fabric. He was struggling to navigate through the room with them and Dorian winced when he heard Tsion trip over one of Dorian's misplaced boots and stumble loudly into the room, catching himself barely before falling over.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Dorian snickered as he rose to a sitting position. Even in the dim light, he was able to notice the way Trevelyan's shoulders tensed. Like a nug cornered in a cave, Trevelyan adorned a panicked expression. To his credit, he didn't drop the mountain of fabric he was holding.

"It's alright. I got it" he answered after swallowing thickly "Josephine sent the order you put in a week ago. Apparently the garments you requested had arrived while we were away. She asked me to bring them to you in case you wished to wear them tonight, assuming that you are joining the celebrations..."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Endless flow of drinks, happy chatters, drunk dancing and of course, I get to meet your family" Dorian said and saw Trevelyan's tension melt out of his shoulders.

"Yeah, it is bound to be a good night" If there remained an edge to his voice, Dorian chose to ignore it for both of their sakes. He lit his bedside candle with a snap of his fingers. Pointing to the empty side of the bed, he climbed down and helped lay down the silk fabric on the bed sheet. Of the two sets of midnight blue garments one was the piece Dorian remembered ordering. The second one however looked more like the overcoat which Trevelyan enjoyed wearing. He narrowed his eyes at the implications of the cloths.

"Did she sent us a matching pair?" he inquired, unsure as to how to react.

"Yes, she did and yes, it is rather embarrassing to wear them at the same time" Trevelyan replied with a blush raising up to his cheeks. Dorian smiled gently and straightened out the wrinkled fabric.

"I am glad we agree on that" Dorian complied. As much as he adored Tsion, it would be way too scandalous to attend the celebrations while wearing ridiculously similar clothes. He shuddered at the thought of it.

"Don't worry, I have just the thing to wear to impress my mother. You can get dressed in your new robes with an eased mind."

"I'll do just that" Dorian said and started unbuckling his shirt without a second thought. It took him a minute to realize that Tsion was fidgeting where he stood, trying very hard not to gaze at Dorian's bare torso which amused the young mage to no end. "Nothing you haven't seen before, Amatus"

"Yes, I know. I am-" he stuttered comically "I don't want to rush you or anything but is it a good time to talk about earlier?"

Dorian placed a comforting hand over Tsion's forearm. A reassuring smile was playing on his lips and he found himself slowly getting lost in the beautifully coloured eyes. The questions he wanted to direct to Trevelyan caused his head to spin. He wanted to ask Trevelyan to accompany him back to Tevinter but hesitation stilled his tongue. Why would the man throw away the only identity and the home he had in this world, for Dorian's sake? The Herald belonged with the Inquisition. No wonder, the advisors had all sorts of missions laid out for him to accomplish. There was no shortage of rifts that required to be sealed off. With two bearers of the anchors, it would be foolish not to use such a power to their advantage. Realizing that the world needed Trevelyan more than he did, Dorian found himself silenced by his own tied tongue, unable to voice his inner thoughts.

His faltering must have shown on his face since Trevelyan grabbed his hand and chin, leaning in for a chaste kiss. A deliberately slow movement which asked for a permission to pretend that everything was alright, even just for a few fleeting minutes.

Somehow under the dark cover of the night, their problems seemed a thousand miles away. Soon his arms were wrapped around Trevelyan's waist, pulling him in. Hesitant fingers slid down his sides and messaged his muscles. Teeth clashed and their kiss grew hotter and deeper as Dorian forgot all of their worries. In that room only he and Tsion remained.

"Later" Dorian whispered when he managed to separate his lips from Trevelyan's. It was a promise he intended to keep "Let us enjoy tonight to our heart's contents. I am in no hurry to leave just yet."

Trevelyan nodded in return with a wistful smile but didn't let go of Dorian until the first chimes of the bells rang through the night, signalling the start of the celebrations.


	7. No place like home

Summary: Trevelyan's visit their (new) son during the celebrations. Inquisitor is having the time of her life, Cullen is drunk and Varric wishes he was too. Between Dorian and his parents visit, for the first time in a long while, Tsion experiences what home really feels like.

* * *

As soon as Trevelyan stepped into the hall an explosion of sounds and a sight of cheery crowds welcomed him. The extraordinarily jovial mood was a refreshing change from the gloomy air that usual covered the throne room. Workers, nobles and alike sat around long tables which were fitted on either side of the pathway to the throne, with open caskets of liquor placed at every corner; It was difficult to make out the original Fereldan decor which had been swallowed and lost within the newly appointed ornaments for the celebrations.

Accompanying the crowds, a joyful music filled the grand hall, the bard singing a tune filled with such victorious deeds that it would shame any other hero's triumph. Unabashed by the complimentary songs, Inquisitor Lavellan stood before the bard, fingers tapping on her glass with the rhythm of the tune. A crowd of servants and workers was gathered around her, cheering noisily enough to make most of the nobles cringe. Lavellan joined in on the cheers, raising her glass and singing loudly with a surprisingly silvery voice. Trevelyan started muttering it along with them as he walked across the hall.

On the opposite side of the Inquisitor, A couple of people stood around a large table, amusedly observing the Inquisitor. All sorts of dishes awaiting to be eaten atop it. Though most of the food remained untouched, it was the wine and ale caskets that were running dry. Stomach grumbling, Trevelyan was drawn to it and he found himself trailing towards the said table, giving a curt nod at Cullen and sitting down before his still existing fatigue claimed him. It wouldn't do well to collapse in the middle of celebrations and ruin the good people's night.

Trevelyan helped himself to a glass of fine wine, with some aged cheese and bread. He positioned his chair with his back to the giant wolf statue in order to observe the people around him. A few of the inner circle were sitting around enjoying their own meals and conversations. The Bull was happily clinging his tankard with the Chargers', laughing at something Krem had said. Blackwall and Sera were stuffing their faces as if they were competing who could eat more than physically possible. He knew the winner would be Sera, of course, but Blackwall appeared to be extremely determined to eat half as much as she did. Trevelyan commended the man for it.

Varric had also gathered a small group around him, his excited voice carrying itself over the music and the endless chatter of the background. His eyes even caught Vivienne who was sitting with her back to the dwarf, listening his story without appearing to be doing so.

He smiled affectionately at them but honestly, his eyes were scanning the room both for Dorian and his own parents. His palms were sweating and his eye was a minute away from starting its nervous twitch. He didn't know which one he wanted to see first. On one hand he had left Dorian's room with a heavy heart and fear. Even if just to reassured himself of Dorian's presence and that he hadn't left for Tevinter, Tsion wished to see the young mage. On the other hand, he very much doubted that his parents were going to recognize him. A different sort of fear filled is heart with the thought of talking to them. What if they didn't like him? or decided to retract their support from him, now that the immediate danger was gone? What if they didn't accept him after all?

He shuddered with uncertainty and panic which was slowly building up inside him. The possibility of being denied of both Dorian and his family loomed over him like a death sentence. Short of anything else to do, Trevelyan downed the drink in his hand to its last drop. A false, ephemeral warmth spread across his stomach and he felt slightly less terrified.

"Take it easy, Trevelyan" Cullen called out to him, a slight red colouring his cheeks "The night is still young and we still got to dance apparently. I don't even know if I can at this point"

"All the more reason to drink" Trevelyan replied with a smirk "What better way to celebrate than with getting blind drunk and forget that this nightmare ever happened at all? You should focus on the Inquisitor though. Someone else might ask her hand for a dance before you do" He spared a glance at Lavellan who was busy gulping down a tankard of ale. As the people around her clapped their hands, for the first time since their meeting, Trevelyan saw the woman relaxed, carefree and enjoying herself. It was a good sight.

"Whatever you say" Cullen slurred and reverted his gaze back towards the Inquisitor "Such elegance. I'll dance with her" Trevelyan would have laughed at the Commander's ironically drunken chatter but he was busy reaching out and filling his second glass from the wine casket.

"Why doesn't any of our children have my hair? It is such a waste." Hearing the thick, rich Free Marches accent halted Trevelyan's hand. His hands started shaking and he feared spilling the wine for a second but somehow without making a mess of the floor, he managed to cautiously turn around. There, on the other side of the table was his father and mother. Standing tall and as resolute as ever. Both of them were eyeing him with equal measures of curiosity and worry, that must have matched his own.

Bann Trevelyan was correct on the account that Tsion had inherited his mother's hair just like his sister and his brother had. Yet, Tsion's facial features bore a remarkable similarity to his father's. Upon seeing this with their own eyes must have baffled his parents both causing them to remain silent for a long few minutes. A terror was growing with each second they kept their silence. He knew he had to speak up before they labelled him a simpleton but words eluded him.

In the mean time, uncaring of Tsion's inner panic and true to his word, Cullen pushed himself off of the table and with a slow nod of his head to the Bann and Lady Trevelyan, he made his way to the Inquisitor on wobbly legs. He bowed low, asking for her hand for the next dance.

This got Trevelyan out of his stupor. "My apologies, I am..." Tsion started and hesitantly, he greeted his parents as he rounded the table after putting his glass down. As was a feeble attempt at breaking the awkwardness between them, he extended his hand to Bann Trevelyan who took it with a surprising eagerness.

"Remarkable" he commented as he shook Tsion's hand and turned to his wife "Darling, next time we have a child, do let me know before they grow into such fine men"

Unable to hold it together, Tsion laughed out loud accompanied with a similar laugh from his mother. He gently grasped her gloved hand and placed a kiss on top of it.

"Tsion, is it?" she asked tenderly "A well chosen name. I must congratulate my other self."

"So you know the details?" Tsion replied, he was unable to believe that Josephine would have informed them of all the gory and unpleasant details of his journey to this timeline.

"When a mother is informed of having a child that wasn't born from her womb, she inquires about that child's past most ardently." Lady Trevelyan shot a pointed look at her husband and Tsion felt a little sorry for putting his father through a predicament over a massive misunderstanding. "Alas, that marvellous hair could only belong to my family and that strong jaw is unmistakably yours, my dear. "

Speechless, Tsion swallowed thickly and smiled at them both. It had been so long since he had seen them both and yet, they had remained unchanged mostly. They were just as he remembered them from back when he was a child except for the crows feet at the edges of their eyes and his father newly grown grey beard. The same air of nobility which he recalled from before, still surrounded them and Tsion realized that this was the first time he had met them since before the Conclave. A sadness washed over him as he regretted never directly contacting his parents, who remembered him, when he was the Inquisitor. There hadn't been time to see or talk with them and now that chance was gone forever. Yet, it wasn't completely gone. Bann and Lady Trevelyan stood before his eyes, didn't they? Pleased and ready to accept him to their family. All hope wasn't lost, after all.

"I must agree, it was disconcerting hearing about a stray child of ours" the Bann mused "Rather unbelievable, as you may have guessed but your Ambassador was very convincing in her letters. She went through a great deal to get us to acknowledge you."

"Yes, she is like that" Tsion replied with a tiny bit of shame "I am sorry that she had pushed you to do that"

"Apology accepted but honestly, it would have been easier for all of us if she had just introduced us instead of sending letters. There is no one in this world who could deny our familiar resemblance. So I have been wondering, what do you say when people ask you about your past?"

"Once I suggested claiming that he was raised by the wolves and then was found by travelling minstrel apostates who taught him the secrets of arcane arts." Varric chimed in "No one listened to me of course but it would have made for a striking background"

"There are no travelling minstrel apostates" Tsion argued.

Varric simply raised his glass and winked at him. "That you know of" He sipped his wine as Tsion shook his head unbelievably. He faced his parent again but found his mother's eyes following after departing the dwarf. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Was that writer, Varric Tethras? Oh my, I should have introduced myself. I am a big fan of his latest work" His father sighed and Tsion didn't have the courage to ask about which of Varric's novels she was referring to.

"Oh, I am certain he would spare more than a few moments for a lovely lady such as yourself" an amused voice ringed through the crowded area and Dorian, in his eye catching blue tunic, stepped forward. He had a half full glass of wine just like the most of the people around them. His face was flushed but he still walked gracefully and when he bowed down to kiss Lady Trevelyan's hand, he did so with a flourish that caused both male Trevelyan's to snort in amusement.

Dorian's head snapped upwards, raising an amused brow at them both. "Lady and Bann Trevelyan, I presume. I am Dorian Pavus of Minrathus, a pleasure to finally meet you" he greeted them with his most charming smile.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Ser Pavus" the Bann replied as the Lady continued blushing.

Dorian's lips curled upwards and he slightly tilted his head toward Trevelyan "Tsion"

"Dorian" Tsion said in return. Suddenly he could feel the fluttering in his stomach and unable to stop himself, Tsion's smile spread into a full grin. Their eyes locked and without thinking he snuggled closer to the young man until their shoulders brushed. Tsion had the strongest urge to throw his arms around Dorian and claim the man for himself. It would have been too inappropriate to do so in such a crowded area and he managed to hold himself back. The fact that he didn't know how his parents would react to it didn't make it any better either but more than that, he didn't know how Dorian would respond to his claim.

"This is quite the fetching outfit, you have, Ser Pavus" his mother said and efficiently broke their longing gaze.

"On such an important day, it was only appropriate to dress in one of my finest outfits"

"Liar" Tsion intercepted "You always dress impeccably. Tonight is no different"

"You only say that because someone gave the Inquisitor the idea that the grey pyjamas she is wearing was good and for some unknown reasons you decided to follow her example. I am surprised to find you wearing such a fine doublet, for a change."

Trevelyan chuckled and brushed invisible dusts from his red doublet "Well, it is a special night. I had to impress"

"Yes, I can see that" Lady Trevelyan muttered. There was a knowing edge to her words and Trevelyan took half a step back from Dorian. Bann Trevelyan cleared his throat and adorned an amused smile much similar to that of his wife's.

"Are the rumours true then;" He felt Dorian stiffen, probably thinking the directed question was about their relationship "that you can turn into a giant red dragon?"

The young man visibly relaxed and Trevelyan would have delved into the tale of his dragon transformation but his legs were beginning to shake with his rapidly draining strength. Having noticed his tiredness, Dorian pressed himself against his side, an arm sneaking around the small of his back and offering a much needed support. Trevelyan beamed at him and nodded his head in regards to the earlier question. He promised the couple that Varric could give them the most detailed and exciting version of the tale. Lady Trevelyan was very ecstatic to hear that, much to the Bann's dismay.

"We have taken enough of your time for tonight, my boy." he said with a sigh "You younglings should enjoy your victory while we mingle with people of our own age. I still intend to find Lady Montilyet and scold her for not introducing us earlier."

"Of course" Tsion replied. The words mother and father were at the tip of his tongue but he refrained from using them as he bowed after their retreating backs. Someday he would gather the courage to use them but tonight neither he nor they were ready to hear those words.

Trevelyan meant to turn to his side fully to face Dorian but his fatigue finally caught up with him. Shooting out a hand to grab the nearest chair, he staggered on his feet. Dorian's arms were around his waist in an instant, steadying and guiding him towards the seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern edging on his brows.

"Yeah" Trevelyan replied and made for grasping Dorian's hand. Dorian tensed for a second before squeezing back and Trevelyan was glad to notice that the young mage was responding well to his advances. He still had a thousand other problems but knowing that Dorian was there with him while he faced his parents had helped calm his nerves. Of course the remaining half of his troubles included Dorian so he reached for two glasses of wine before even bothering to open his mouth.

Grabbing his wine, Dorian scooted closer until their thighs were touching under the table. Trevelyan relished in the contact and his free hand stroked Dorian's thigh lovingly.

"Thank you" he said after finishing their glasses in companionable silence "For everything. I couldn't have made it to this point or achieve any success' if it weren't for you"

"I should be the one thanking you, Amatus. It was you who risked his life to soar the skies and put down Corypheus' pet for good. I, on the other hand, didn't do much but put up some barriers and sent a few well aimed fireballs" Trevelyan let out a weary breath. As brilliant as Dorian was, sometimes Trevelyan thought that Dorian lacked the ability to acknowledge his own success' when it truly mattered. Not always, but enough times. Especially when it included saving Trevelyan's life.

"You don't believe me do you? When I say, I couldn't have done it without you. I mean it Dorian. It was your presence in this world, in this timeline which gave me the strength to go on. If you weren't here, I doubt I would have the courage or the willpower to leave the dungeons I first woke up in"

"Your belief in me is both astonishing and worrisome, Amatus" Dorian replied and laced their fingers together on his thigh. "You put far too much trust in me."

"Nah" Tsion smiled and nuzzled closer to Dorian, bringing their interlaced hands up to his lips and kissing the back of Dorian's hand. "It's just about right, love." He sighed heavily and dropped their hands back down. Despite his tries to forget everything and enjoy the night, Trevelyan's thoughts once again wondered to a previously closed off territories of his mind. He knew he wouldn't be at ease unless he and Dorian had a heart to heart discussion about their future. He was exhausted of going around in circles in his own head, he needed to hear Dorian out before he got consumed by it.

Dorian must have felt his discomfort and after giving Tsion's hand an affectionate squeeze, he cupped the mage's face, slowly lifting his gaze towards him. Feeling bold enough, he tilted his head and without a pause Dorian stole a chaste kiss from Tsion. Shoulders relaxed and tension melting away, Tsion, prevented the kiss from ending by holding and messaging Dorian's neck. A soft moan left the young mage's lips as he was released from the hold, yet he didn't move away.

An inch separated their faces and Dorian once again marvelled in the beauty of his Amatus. "I'll be honest, I was already considering returning to Tevinter." he blurted out. Tsion's gaze darkened but he didn't break away. Instead he reassuringly caressed Dorian's cheek, encouraging him to continue.

"I wanted to ask you something even before came the revelations about my country's history. Well, here goes nothing..." Tsion frowned and waited for Dorian to gather his thoughts "Would you care to accompany me to Tevinter? Don't get me wrong, I need to be the one bringing my country down on its knees and it would give me great pleasure to do so but I need not do it alone. It would be my honour to do it with you by my side."

Dorian was happy to notice that Tsion's gaze had softened. A slight tremble went through his body as he leaned their foreheads together, gaze never breaking away. He did his best to appear confident as Tsion's eyes searched his own for the sincerity of his question. In his opinion, it was unnecessary to even question his genuineness over such a serious matter. He wouldn't have asked it if he hadn't meant it.

Pleased with whatever answer he had found, Tsion's lips formed a small, sad smile. Dorian couldn't decide whether to be scared of it or be happy about it.

"Not that I fear your countrymen or their opinions but I am somewhat nervous about accepting your offer. I know you probably don't mean much about this but..." Trevelyan replied, his hands never ceasing to shiver as he spoke.

"You have been impossibly cryptic all day long, Tsion. Just tell me what you really think. I promise I won't bite." Dorian cut him short with a sneer. His anxiety was finally surfacing and exploding upon Tsion's inability to express himself properly.

"Fine" Trevelyan snapped back "Going to Tevinter with you is the same as venturing into domestic mutuality. The very thing you have been avoiding all your life. Accepting your offer and being with you, means a lot to me but in your case it is different because you do not grasp the gravity of such a proposal."

"Is this what you have been panicking over? How did you know I was going to ask you to accompany me?" Dorian stuttered. He had to stop himself from withdrawing back in surprise yet he was glad to finally understand the thing which truly has been bothering Tsion.

"Cole gave me a heads up."

"Of course he did"

"Look, Dorian" Trevelyan said and grabbed Dorian's hands, placing chaste kisses over the knuckles "I love you and it would be my honour to be by your side in your cause. But I don't want to start the next stage in our relationship with a misunderstanding."

"No, there is no misunderstanding, Amatus" Dorian smiled "I don't know how much of my heart Cole shared with you but I am a smart man. I fully knew the implications of what I was asking. It is a shame that he got to steal the pleasure of seeing your face upon hearing my words."

"Dorian, all eyes would be on us. I may not be the Inquisitor anymore but my glowing hand still gives away a great deal about me and it might end up hindering your cause."

"If you are worried about tarnishing my reputation, trust me, I do that plenty on my own." Dorian laughed "You are the second Herald of Andraste, with your marvellous glowing hand. You are already more than just a name, Amatus; a strong, influential name but it is just a word. Regardless of our victories here, I give no promises that the ride would be without its obstacles. Magisters and alike will want to hunt us down and silence us at every corner; this I am certain of."

"Nothing new for us then" Trevelyan replied "We did clean up a lot of the Venatori. Perhaps it would be a ride smoother than you anticipate it to be."

"Does that mean-?" Dorian started with a hopeful tone.

"Dorian, if you'll have me, I will be more than happy to accompany you to wherever fate takes us"

"It would be my pleasure, Amatus" Their hands found each other's and despite being amidst a crowd, Dorian pulled Tsion towards him, kissing with such a ferocity that their lips bruised. He poured all his heart to the kiss, feeling his shyness disappear with each passing second. Tsion's heavy breathing was the real music to his ears and he could feel nothing but the fingers cradling his head, the warmth of his body reminding what a true home should feel like; What it is going to feel like.

As he reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath, he felt Tsion's lips move against his jaw and settle on his ear. Dorian placed a small kiss on Tsion's neck, content enough to just hold the man in his arms. "I suppose this is the point where I ask you about your promise to Cullen. You did mention helping the Inquisition with those rifts and all"

"I did but there is no point in staying here if there is no you" Trevelyan answered honestly "I will probably bolt after you as soon you leave Skyhold!"

Dorian chuckled and kissed the soft neck once more. "I have good news then. I've decided to stay here for a while longer. The Inquisition can still benefit from having two exceptional mages such as you and I."

"You mean it?" Trevelyan asked with an incredulous voice. It betrayed his lie and proved Dorian that Tsion indeed had wanted to stay and help. To think he had fallen for someone so noble still baffled Dorian but it also made him proud. Proud of his love and their choices.

"My real home is you, Amatus." he confessed and the arms around his waist tightened "Nevertheless, Tevinter isn't going anywhere. I can assure you that there is no hurry to return back home. When we are done here and you are ready to move on, then we'll go."

"Dorian, thank you. It means a lot to me" Tsion mumbled into the crook of his neck. Because of the cracked voice he was hearing, Dorian figured out that the man was on the verge of tears. Now, that wouldn't do.

"But of course. Just next time make sure to tell me what you really want, instead of over thinking about pointless things and overexerting your precious mind. I am here for you."

"I know, my love" Tsion replied with a genuine smile that warmed Dorian's heart.

The sounds of the celebrations, the bard's singing and the endless chatter hadn't quietened down but somehow, at that moment their world was only consisting of each other; Their breaths were coming out ragged, mixing and filling the inch of space between them while their hearts beat in unison. No better place to be than in each other's company, regardless of wherever that may be.

"Then, we'll stay around for a little while longer, Amatus"

"Yes, love, a little while longer."


End file.
